Detention
by Gravaja Umbros
Summary: Rating to be safe, KyoUo. Kyo's in detention again, but not for fighting. When Kyo starts going out with everyone's favorite yankee, it leads him somewhere unexpected: Rebellion!
1. Detention

Disclaimer: I know you all know this, but Fruits Basket and its characters aren't mine. Just the story.

AN: This is a Kyo/Uo, so if you don't like the pairing don't read. Please read and review. Special thanks to my sister and the Insanity community for their support, and very special thanks to my beta reader ZeldaDragon. Her stories rock. You should read them. You want to flame me, fine, but constructive criticism is all I'm going to pay attention to.

Kyo had been in detention before. He had been in detention plenty of times before. He was used to it. But this, he was not used to. There were a few other students in detention today, Arisa Uotani among them. This was hardly her first time in detention either, though she didn't end up there nearly as much as Kyo. This wasn't even the first time they were there at the same time.

"Ok, detainees." The teacher in charge of watching those in detention grinned. "Let's see who we have and who we should have. Shinji Atama," he looked at the student in question as he marked him there. "Here for talking back to a teacher. Katsu Gandowara," he marked the next student off, "for fighting. Kyo Sohma, welcome back." He smirked at Kyo. "For... public display of affection!" He stared, open-mouthed at Kyo. That was what Kyo wasn't used to. He had never thought he would have a hard time with that. "They must've marked this wrong. What did you do Kyo?"

"I displayed affection in public. Just like it says."

He stared at Kyo. The rest of the students were staring too. While most of the female population of the school had a crush on him, no one had ever gotten close to him. His reputation as a loner was well known.

"Um, ok then. Next, Jin Tanaka, for fighting with Katsu. And finally Arisa Uotani, another regular, for..." the teacher blinked at the paper. Then rubbed his eyes and looked again. He went so far as to clean his glasses. Arisa just smiled. "Uotani Arisa, for public display of affection."

Now everyone was staring at Arisa. They all could put two and two together, but never would've put those two together. Kyo smiled. 'Now they know. My reputation is probably ruined. See if I care.'

"Miss Uotani, is this correct?"

"Well if they caught Kyo for that it makes sense that they'd catch whoever it was he was displaying affection for, and since I'm the only girl here..." She shrugged. "Unless you think he's gay or was making out with himself."

She looked over at Kyo, smiling. The reactions they'd get would be some of the most fun they'd had all year.

"Ah, I get it," the teacher said. "You two were just trying to cause trouble. It's just a practical joke you guys stopped arguing for."

"You think so?" Arisa looked at him.

"Er, well..." He looked from Arisa to Kyo. "I am right, aren't I Kyo?"

Kyo shrugged. "It makes no difference to me what you think."

"Are you two going out or not?" Katsu demanded.

Kyo and Arisa smiled at each other. "Think what you want," Arisa smiled.

"They're not going to give us a straight answer," the teacher sighed. "All right, everyone quiet. Detention has officially begun."

Kyo smiled as he thought about the beautiful blond girl on the other end of the room. The teacher had been wrong. He and Arisa were now officially an item, and just happened to be caught being an item. This morning Kyo never would've imagined how terrific the day would turn out.

-

…

"Kyo! You have to get up or else you won't be able to have breakfast before school," Tohru called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, let him starve," Kyo heard Yuki's voice. "That moron won't die from skipping breakfast."

"What did you call me, rat!" Kyo called back down.

"Will you all please be quiet?" Shigure called. "I'm trying to do research for my next novel."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tohru bowed as Kyo appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Research?" Yuki asked. "What sort of research do your books-" Kyo followed Yuki into Shigure's study, where he was watching a fashion show, currently displaying bathing suits on skinny little blond women.

"Shigure, you perv!" Kyo said. "What kind of research is this!"

"Obviously, you've never read my novels," Shigure said, eyes never leaving the TV.

"You're pathetic," Kyo huffed. "All those blonds look the same."

"Oh, and I suppose you don't like any blonds?" Shigure asked.

"As a matter of fact --" An image of Uo appeared in his mind. That damn yankee was so frustrating! "-- that's right. I can't think of a single blond I like."

"But what about Uo?" Tohru asked. "She's nice."

"Yeah, well, not to me. That damn yankee is the worst of all." Of course, unlike those on the TV, at least Uo looked individual, not just another blond. And she had a personality. A personality that caused her and Kyo to constantly argue. But arguing with her was better than arguing with that rat, Yuki. At least with Uo he could look at a cute girl while arguing.

Kyo shook the thought from his head. Uo was not cute. The only reason he hadn't killed her is because she's Tohru's friend.

"Let's go," Kyo grumbled.

"What about breakfast?" Tohru asked.

"I'll pass."

"Are you not feeling well?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just not hungry."

"If you leave now you'll be way early," Yuki said.

Kyo shrugged and left the house.

-

Kyo trudged in the general direction of the school, letting his legs go on their own while his mind was elsewhere. Why did Uo have this affect on him? They did nothing but argue, and she knew just how to get under his skin. While he always got to her as well, she always seemed much more collected. Like she was in charge of every situation, and nothing could ever change that.

He had to admit, she certainly did have a way with people. No matter who she was with, she stuck out. She was always so friendly and helpful to Tohru that you might think she took a back seat to Tohru whenever they were together, if you didn't know her better. Kyo remembered catching her crying once at Tohru's simple determination, though when he saw she quickly passed it off as dust in her eye. Around Yuki's fan club she got plain scary, but still always calm. Not so much because of Yuki, but because they had made Tohru their enemy. Around her other friends, Hana and the other Sohmas, she was always friendly, though with the Sohmas she seemed a little distant. Like, she had a hard time opening up to them and trusting them, though she probably wanted to. Kyo had heard various stories about her that might explain that aspect. He knew she had been in a gang, and had heard that when she quit those she had called friends beat her up quite badly. He had also heard that her father drank heavily, though that was limited to rumor.

And then of course, there was how she acted around him. She seemed much more open to him than to anyone else, other than Hana and Tohru. But that didn't stop them from arguing all the time. Sometimes, though, Kyo would swear that Uo enjoyed fighting with him. And even when they were fighting, Kyo never felt the anger for her that he felt for Yuki. While she could get him upset, quite easily even, it never really left him with any hard feelings. As a matter of fact, the more he argued with her, the more he got used to it and didn't mind so much. Unlike with Yuki where the more he argued with him the more he wanted to wound him.

Okay, after thinking about it Kyo really couldn't deny to himself that he didn't dislike Uo. But just because he didn't dislike her didn't mean he liked her, right? After all, he was living with Tohru, and he liked her a lot. Tohru was kind, attractive, so naive it was funny, and ever optimistic. Admittedly, he might have found Uo a little more attractive. Okay, a lot more attractive. But there was more to liking someone than looks. Uo was argumentative, violent, and sarcastic.

Of course, he didn't really mind the arguing. And she had never been violent to him, all their exchanges stopping at words. But still, she could be very violent. If anyone ever threatened Tohru, Uo would take them down. Or if they threatened any other of her friends for that matter. Or if they had done something to deserve it, even if it wasn't to her friends. Okay, so she wasn't so much violent as it was that she had a strong sense of justice and wasn't afraid to enforce it. Actually, now that sounded more like a virtue than a vice. She was still sarcastic. That just seemed to be her way of communicating, except to Hana and Tohru. And she was only rudely sarcastic to those who hadn't earned any better. And she was blunt to everyone, no matter what.

The more Kyo thought about it, the more he respected her. She was a really good friend and a very determined enemy. Kyo was happy he was on her good side. Even though they argued all the time, she obviously didn't dislike Kyo, so that counted as her good side, right?

Still, Tohru was the one he liked. She had accepted him, even knowing the full extent of the curse. Of course, she was friendly to everyone, even if they weren't friendly to her, so there was no telling if she liked him from that. And she was easy to talk to, like Shishou. She was as fun loving as Momiji, and very easy to get along with.

When she had first arrived, Kyo had had a huge crush on her. Although that had gradually faded, when she chased after him in his monster form he had grown to respect her a hundred times more than before. But despite that respect, his heart didn't pound harder when she was around, and his breath didn't catch in his throat. Kyo thought that meant he had gone from crush to love, but if he were in love with Tohru why would seeing Uo get his adrenalin going? And he could hardly imagine himself kissing Tohru, while sometimes it took all he had in him to keep from imagining kissing Uo. Maybe... maybe he wasn't in love with Tohru. Perhaps when his crush faded he was left with just friendship. Extremely strong friendship; he would never let anyone harm Tohru, and he would trust her with his life, but maybe that didn't constitute love? He felt much the same for Tohru as he did for Shishou, though he hadn't realized the similarity because she was a girl. She really was more like a sister than a soul mate.

So did that mean he should just accept whatever he wants to feel about Uo? Did his body want to be more than friends with her? Kyo shook the thought from his head. Just because he wasn't in love with Tohru didn't mean he was in love with Uo. He couldn't be. He refused to believe it.

-

"Well look who's on time for once," Uo said as Kyo approached the school. "Early even. I never thought it possible for you Kyon-Kyon."

"Don't call me that, damn yankee!"

"So what are you doing here early, Orangey?"

"I don't have to answer you, yankee!"

Uo shrugged. "Suit yourself. And you know, you really do need to come up with something new to call me. At least I have a couple of different insults for you."

"How about your name? No one would expect that."

"Nah, everybody calls me Uo."

"I meant Arisa."

Uo put her finger on chin in a thoughtful manner. "I don't know. I might actually like that."

"Well that settles it. Me doing anything you like is bound to throw you off. Arisa it is." Kyo had always thought of her as Uo, or yankee, but Arisa was really a very pretty name. Kyo mentally slapped himself.

Uo chuckled. "You know, one might actually think you were being nice to me."

"Great, then I'm not just throwing you off, I'm throwing the whole planet off." Kyo grinned evilly. How their conversation had turned so... civil he had no idea. "Anyway, what are you doing here early?"

Arisa shrugged. "I dunno. Wanted to get out of the house," she looked down at her feet. Kyo had the feeling he had hit a sensitive spot. Had her father been drinking? Had he hurt her? Seeing Arisa like that, somehow it made him want to go and hold her, tell her everything would be alright.

"Everything ok at home?"

Arisa shrugged again. "Nah, it's none of your business."

"Hey, my friend's business is my business."

She looked up at him, a small smirk on her face. "So I'm your friend?"

Kyo paused. "Well, I mean, um, sure. Well, more along the lines of a good acquaintance. I mean, we're both friends of Tohru's, so friend of a friend."

"Yeah. So then I suppose that makes Yuki your friend too?"

"That rat! Hell no, I hate him. Family doesn't count for friend of a friend," Kyo said angrily. "Besides, he's not nearly as cute as you are." Kyo slapped his hand over his mouth. What was it doing talking without his permission? Probably the same thing all his stray thoughts did when he didn't watch it.

"Cute? You think I'm cute?"

"Well, compared to Yuki anyone is cute," he covered quickly.

"Then why slap your hand over your mouth? It's okay if you're too frightened to admit you like me," she smiled, rocking back on her feet.

"Hey, I'm not scared of anything!"

"Oh yeah?" she stepped up next to him.

"Yeah!" he yelled right at her face, practically bumping her head. She was so close to him. He could feel her breathing, and feel that he wasn't.

"Yeah right," she turned from him.

"I'll prove it!" Before she could do anything she found herself turned around as Kyo pressed his lips against hers.

He parted from her after a moment. She stayed standing there, head tilted and eyes closed. After a moment she opened her eyes, and put her finger to her lips. "Why... why did you kiss me?"

Kyo wasn't entirely sure himself. He couldn't believe he had gone that far. Kyo could hardly deny he liked her now. The cat was out of the bag. "To... prove a point. You said I was afraid to admit I liked you. Well, I admit it. I like you."

"You kissed me to show you aren't scared of me!" Arisa looked angrily at him, fist balled up. "A kiss should mean more than-"

"You didn't listen Arisa!" he said over her. Hearing her name caused her to stop. "I didn't kiss you to prove to you that I'm not afraid of you. I kissed you to prove I like you. Because I do like you. And I've... wanted to do that for a while. I just wouldn't admit it to myself." A part of his mind still didn't want to admit it. He wanted to blame it on something he had eaten for breakfast, but he hadn't had breakfast and the majority of his mind was electrified with the experience. His desire to kiss her again far outweighed his desire to run and deny it ever happened.

Arisa stopped. "So then... that kiss meant...?" She paused, unsure of how to phrase it. Kyo nodded slowly. Now that she knew, what would she do? Could they ever just be friends again? Would she accept him? Avoid him? Kyo regretted having ever acted on his feelings. "In that case I'm not going to hit you."

Kyo looked up. That was a least a vaguely good sign. "What are you going to do?"

Arisa smiled. "This." She leaned forward and captured Kyo's lips with her own. This time the kiss was reciprocated. Kyo decided regretting kissing her had been a bad idea. This was far better than he ever would've expected.

They parted for a moment. "So, does this mean we're..." Kyo stopped.

"Dating? Boyfriend and girlfriend? An item?" She smiled. "If you have no earth shattering problems with that, then yes. I'd like that."

Kyo nodded. Akito could be a problem, but Kyo wasn't about to worry about him. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it. "Well then, Arisa, consider me your boyfriend."

"You don't really have to call me that."

Kyo shrugged. "I know. But I like it. So, if it's ok with you?"

She nodded in return. "I like it." She went forward, arms beginning to reach around him.

Kyo quickly slipped out of her reach. "Um, sorry. No hugging." It hurt him to not let her, but he knew what would happen if she did.

She tilted her head at him. "We can kiss but we can't hug? That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. It's complicated. Maybe someday. But you have to promise me that you won't hug me. Not even teasing or anything like that." Kyo was surprised to be accepted as a human. Eventually he would like her to know everything, but after accepting him like this he would wait before trying to get her to accept a cat.

She was about to laugh when she saw how serious he was. "Okay," she agreed. "I promise not to hug you, if you'll promise to tell me why someday."

Kyo nodded. "Someday, but probably not soon," he said sadly. He would look forward to that day, but he couldn't rush it. "But I think this will make up for it for now..." he leaned forward and kissed her again, letting himself be absorbed in the taste of her lips.

-

And that was how he got into detention. No one saw them there before school, but they found that they bumped into each other a lot more between classes today than usual. And Kyo just couldn't resist the beautiful creature before him every time that happened. He looked over to her, imagining walking her home today. She smiled pleasantly. Akito be damned and screw the curse, he would make things work. For her.


	2. Aftermath

Okay everybody, I promised this was no longer a one shot and now it's finally here. Chapter 2! I'm not going to bother with any sort of disclaimer because anyone who did own a story wouldn't be putting it on now would they. Hey, that is sort of a disclaimer, huh? Oh well. Next chapter won't even have something like that for a disclaimer. Finally, reviews or not I absolutely promise to have chapter 3 up in one month at the latest. Hopefully sooner. And reviews are bound to make me work faster. Thank you, and sorry for the late update.

--------------------------------------

"Hey, Kyo," Shigure called. "How was detention?"

"Fine," Kyo said absentmindedly.

Shigure paused. "Fine? You're not…angry?"

"He was like that all day at school," Yuki said from the kitchen, where he was gathering ingredients for Tohru. "Watch this," he said to Shigure. "Kyo, we're having leeks for dinner."

"Okay."

"We'll be inviting Aaya and Momiji over."

"Sure."

"Oh, this is fun," Shigure said. "We're renting out your room to hobos."

"Okay," Kyo said as he sat down, not even hearing them.

"Oh, I bet this one will get a reaction," Shigure grinned. "Yuki, get extra ingredients, Akito will be coming over for dinner."

"What?" Kyo froze, eyes wide with fear. "What did you say?"

"I said how was your day, Kyo?"

"Shigure," Yuki said seriously. "That went too far."

"You think so?" Shigure shrugged it off. "So Kyo, what's up to put you so out of it?"

"None of your business," the characteristic edge to his voice was back, though he still didn't look particularly upset.

"Well," Shigure scratched his head in thought, "he was in a bad mood when he left for school. Yuki, you said he was like this all day?"

"When he arrived at first hour he was already spacing out."

"I do not 'space out'!"

"So something on his way to school or before school started." Shigure thought for a moment. "What could-"

"Oh, Kyooooooo," a gentle female voice called.

"Augh! It's Kagura!" Kyo jumped to his feet. "I've got to go!"

"Shigure, you'd better open the door," Yuki said calmly. "Before-"

With a large crash the door tore apart, revealing Kagura.

"Never mind," Yuki sighed.

"My poor door," Shigure cried.

"KYO! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Kagura shouted, charging Kyo.

"Anywhere but here!"

"KYO YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!" Kagura tackled Kyo.

"Some tea, Yuki?"

"Yes, thank you Shigure."

--------------------------------------

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner," Kagura gave a little bow.

"Oh, not at all," Tohru said. "I'm always so happy to have you over."

"I'm going to Shishou's," Kyo stood up.

"Oh! I'll come too!" Kagura jumped up and grabbed hold of Kyo's arm.

"To Shishou's?" Yuki asked. "Why?"

"I need his advice on something."

"What? Don't you trust me to be a fountain of wisdom and understanding?" Shigure asked, a goofy smile on his face.

Kyo just looked at him, not even bothering to reply.

"What are you going to ask Shi-han about?" Kagura asked as they left the house.

Kyo was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure you'd understand."

"How can you say that!"

"Sorry, Kagura. But…" Kyo considered how to phrase it. "You wouldn't understand… because you're so close to me."

"You can't see the forest for the trees?"

"Uh, something like that I guess."

"Well, try me anyway."

"You're bound to find out sooner or later. So just wait, okay? I really need to talk to Shishou before anyone else."

"I understand."

--------------------------------------

"Kyo. What can I do for you?" Shishou asked as they sat down in a private room in the dojo.

"I need some help. Advice."

"This is very unlike you, Kyo. You always try to do things on your own."

"Yes, but this isn't just about me. But, promise you won't tell Akito."

Shishou's pleasant smile dissolved. "To keep a secret from Akito. It would be bad for me if he found I was keeping secrets, but it would be horrible for you. Akito likes to stay informed."

"I know what he could do to me. But I'm only worried about… the other person this involves. And to keep Akito from getting involved, he can't know. So promise me. Swear that nothing we say here will leave this room"

Shishou sat still, probably consider his options. "Very well. But, if asked about it, could you keep a secret from him?"

"For her, yes."

Shishou nodded. "Is this about Tohru Honda?"

"No," Kyo shook his head. "Although, if Akito discovered what's going on, Tohru would probably have her memory erased. No, this involves her friend, Uotani Arisa."

"That's the yankee if I'm not mistaken."

"Ex-yankee, actually, but yes. She has… we've started dating."

Kyo had been expecting surprise, but if Shishou was surprised he didn't show it. "Does she know the secret?"

"No. Not yet, anyway. But eventually I plan on telling her."

"Akito would be furious."

"I realize that. So, obviously he can't find out. What should I… what should we do?"

"By 'we', you mean yourself and Uotani? Or you and me?"

"Arisa and I."

"What does she know of Akito?"

"Nothing."

"Very well. You cannot keep your relationship secret forever. One day, Akito will learn the truth. What you cannot let him know is that you intend to tell her the secret. When she learns of the curse, no one else can know of it. And I would tell her soon about Akito, and what would happen if he found out. When Akito learns of your relationship, you had best convince him that you are just casually dating, and have no feelings for her. Akito will still have her beaten, but both she and Tohru may be allowed to retain their memories. If she learns of the curse and Akito hears of it, you will never see her or Tohru again."

"What could we do to keep her safe? Completely?"

"You mean to keep Akito from beating her?" Shishou shook his head. "Nothing. That is inevitable."

"That's not good enough."

"Kyo, when you started going out with her you set in motion events that can't be stopped. Even if you stopped going with her, Akito may still beat her as a lesson to you."

"But-"

"Kyo, I'm sorry. I really am. But he's in charge. He controls the zodiac. The only way to keep Uotani completely safe is to stop Akito, and to stop him you'd have to either stop all twelve members of the zodiac from acting, or turn them all against Akito."

"Why don't we?"

"Excuse me?"

"Turn the zodiac against Akito? No one likes him."

"Kyo, you can't!" This had shocked Shishou. "He would kill you for trying."

Kyo sighed. "I suppose it was just wishful thinking anyway."

"Besides, if it could happen, don't you think it would have by now? You and the others are bound to him."

"Shishou. If it came down to a choice between my life or Akito's, what would you chose?"

"Don't let it get to that," Shishou told him seriously.

Kyo wanted to press the question, but nodded and left the room. Kagura was waiting for him outside.

"So how'd it go?" she asked casually. Perhaps a little too casually.

"It… could've gone better. But it could've gone worse."

"So, do you plan on telling me what this is all about?"

Kyo looked at her. She looked odd, somehow. "Not yet."

Kagura slapped him across the face. This hurt much less than her affection usually did, but there was real anger in it. "Kyo, I couldn't help it. I was listening. I can't believe you would do something like this, but even worse, I can't believe you wouldn't tell me about it!"

"Kagura," Kyo began, but was slapped again. "Would you have listened?" Kyo continued. "For years I've been trying to tell you that I don't want a relationship with you. I don't want to marry you. And for years, you've been acting like I never said anything. I like you Kagura, as a friend. And as family. I like you more than I could ever like that damn rat, Yuki. But that's all."

Kagura had tears welling up in her eyes. Perhaps now that Kyo had chosen someone over her, rather than just rejecting her, she would be able to see. Kagura started crying as she ran out of the dojo into the night.

"Are you going to follow her?" Shishou asked from the background.

"What for?" Kyo sighed. "Nothing I could say could make her feel better. Not if I told the truth. I don't want her to suffer, but my presence would only make it worse." Kyo stepped out of the dojo. "She's on her own now."

Kyo started walking back to Shigure's, but stopped partway. He was feeling ecstatic when he got home from school. It had seemed like the whole world just had him and Arisa. But now, he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore Akito, and despite his attitude and annoyance with Kagura he really did hate to see her suffer. He was actually feeling rather depressed now. He changed direction; heading towards the one person he knew could make him feel better. Arisa.

Kyo knocked on the door to the apartment. He had never been inside Arisa's apartment, but he had walked her here after school.

After a bit the door opened, and Kyo was greeted by breath reeking of alcohol.

"Whaddya want?"

Kyo tried his best not to gag on the smell. "Is Arisa here?"

"Arisa? Just Arisa? Now whoddyo tink ya are? That's Arisa-san or Arisa-chan t'you." (Author's note: I realize I haven't been using honorifics in this story, but just for this I used it to show Kyo's closeness and her father's disapproval of it.)

"Beat it, dad. Let my friend in," Kyo heard Arisa's voice from inside the apartment.

"Now, Arisa. I'm yur father. So don' get all snippy wit' me." Despite that, her father left the doorway and Arisa came forward.

"Sorry about that. My dad gets like that when he's been drinking," Arisa said, leaning in the doorway. "So, what's up?" Arisa waited a moment. "Kyo?" Arisa was in a bathrobe, showing off her long shapely legs, and not exactly hiding her ample chest. "Kyo, I know I'm beautiful but you don't need to drool."

Kyo finally snapped out of it. "Don't flatter yourself, yankee." Kyo smiled evilly. "Instead, let me do it." Kyo stepped forward and kissed her. Her arms began to snake around his neck, but stopped as she remembered her promise not to hug him.

"Well," Arisa said as they broke apart, "I feel flattered."

"Good," Kyo smiled.

"So, not that I mind that, but did you just come over to kiss me, or was there a point to your visiting this late?" she put her hand on her hip.

Kyo shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood." Arisa glared at him disbelievingly. "I really was in the neighborhood," Kyo argued. "After I walked here. Actually, we need to talk."

"'We need to talk?' Why doesn't that sound good?"

"Sorry," Kyo said meekly. "But, we really do need to. In private."

"Alright. Let me get dressed and we'll go for a walk. No way we could have a private talk here while my dad is like this. Give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need," Kyo leaned against a wall in the hallway as the door to her apartment closed. "Oh, my," Kyo rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of the image of Arisa he had just seen. "I can't let Akito touch her. What am I going to do?"

"Okay, Kyo, I'm ready," Arisa stepped out of the apartment, in pants and a red sweater, her hair hanging loose like always.

They walked for a while in silence. Most couples may have held hands, but while they had gotten quite used to kissing each other, something like holding hands still felt weird. It was too out of character for the two of them. Finally Kyo spoke up. "Arisa, do you love me?"

"Love is a strong word for having just started going out this morning."

"I understand. It's… just-"

"Kyo," she stopped and turned his head towards her. "I'm kidding. Of course I love you." She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, which Kyo seemed to just melt into.

"I love you too," Kyo said as they broke apart. "Which is why some would argue I never should've told you."

"What do you mean?"

"Arisa," Kyo squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, "I'm not allowed to love. Don't interrupt," Kyo stopped her from speaking with a finger on her lips. "That's not where I should start. The Sohma family is… not normal."

"Hana said something about strange waves from you, but-" Arisa stopped. "Okay, humor me. How is your family not normal?"

"I'm not ready to tell you that yet. But, some of the Sohmas have special rules that we have to abide by. Yuki and Shigure are among those."

"And you, of course."

"Well," Kyo hesitated. "Yes and no. I have even more rules than Yuki and Shigure. Rules that both they and I have to abide by include the no hugging thing. Also, we must, absolutely must, obey the head of the family. A man by the name of Akito Sohma. He's older than Yuki or me, but younger than Shigure. Among the Sohmas his word is law. And Akito doesn't like it when things happen without his knowledge or approval."

Arisa shrugged. "So, what do we care what he thinks. I do lots of things my dad doesn't like."

"No," Kyo shook his head. "You don't understand. Akito is not just powerful. To the Sohmas he's… he's like God. You think I'm exaggerating, but I'm not. Akito isn't just powerful either, he's… sadistic. Some would go so far as to say evil."

"Then why do you listen to him? Not just you but your whole family?"

"It's… complicated. Part of the rules. Anyway, once one of us, a kid named Hiro, decided he was in love with Kisa, another Sohma. They're just kids, so it's probably just puppy love, nothing anyone needs to worry about. Akito, though, decided he didn't like that happening without his knowledge. So when Hiro told him about it he had Kisa beaten up, as a lesson to Hiro. He never even told Kisa why. She may still not know."

"So why are you telling me all of this?"

"It's like I said, my rules are even stricter. You may think you're safe, seeing as how you're not a Sohma, but Akito can still have power over you. He could have you beaten, and me, and could keep us from ever seeing each other, and would possibly punish Tohru. At the very least keep her away from Yuki and me and the other Sohmas. Leaving her in a tent in the woods."

"Over my dead body," Arisa growled.

Kyo nodded. "Unfortunately, that's truer than you know. I suggested trying to stop Akito, but if I tried you can bet that he'd have me killed."

"So go to the police. Murder is illegal, you know."

"No. The Sohmas have too much power, too much money."

"So what do you suggest that we do?" Arisa crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I… I don't know. I asked Shishou, my adoptive father, for advice."

"And?"

"He didn't have much. Hide our relationship from Akito as long as possible. When he does find out try to pretend we're just casually dating. Not in love. That might reduce the beatings and protect Tohru."

"That's not good enough. Not nearly good enough."

"I know," Kyo sighed. "I said the same thing to Shishou. But, I have no clue what to do. Arisa, I promise I wont let him hurt you, or Tohru. I just don't know how yet. Shishou and I agreed that you needed to know."

"Kyo, I'm sorry, but I have to know. What is it about your family that causes you to live all of these rules? That forces you to obey this Akito?"

Kyo wasn't ready to tell her yet. But, after telling her all this, it didn't seem that there was much reason not to explain why. "Arisa, before I do this, I just want you to know I love you."

"Do what?" Arisa asked, but soon found herself in the arms of Kyo. His strong arms holding her felt so good, but before she could reciprocate the hug he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Kyo?" she looked around. "Kyo?"

"Down here," a pile of clothes said. Arisa picked up the shirt, revealing a small orange cat. "The Sohma family secret. Now you know."

"Augh!" Arisa jumped back. "You… you're a cat! And you talk!"

"Very observant," the cat spoke. "Tell me, have you ever heard the story of the Chinese zodiac?"

"The story? Uh, a long time ago," she sat next to the cat. "I remember Kyoko said something about it once. Tohru really liked the story."

"Well, let me refresh your memory. Readers' Digest version, God holds a feast for the animals. The rat told the cat is was a different day than it really was. The twelve animals of the zodiac arrived, starting with the rat, and the cat was left out, thanks to that damn rat."

"You said several of the Sohmas had these special rules?" Arisa thought about it. "You hate Yuki. Like, with every fiber of your being. And you're always calling him a damn rat. Do you mean that if I were to hug Yuki he'd turn into a rat? The one from the zodiac?"

"That's right. Yuki's the rat. Shigure's the dog." With a puff of smoke Kyo changed back into his human self. "And I'm naked."

Arisa quickly turned her head as Kyo gathered up his clothes again. "Anyway, the twelve from the zodiac have the special rules. Being the cat, I'm an outcast. I have even more rules. And Akito, he's in the story too. He's God. We live our lives, normal other than the fact that when we hug members of the opposite sex, or when our bodies get weak, we change into the animal whose vengeful spirit possesses us. So when one of us dies, the next Sohma born will most likely be born possessed by the animal."

"Does Tohru know all of this?"

"Yeah. I'm finished changing by the way." Arisa turned back to face him. "She found out on her first day living with us. When someone finds out about this curse, Akito is told. And then, well, almost always, they have their memory erased."

"Their memories erased?" she asked skeptically.

"You just saw a person turn into a cat. I think you should believe that memory erasing is possible."

"Good point," she conceded.

"Anyway, we don't know why but Akito agreed to let Tohru keep her memory. He's obviously using her somehow. But, if he found out you know he would probably beat you, just to teach me a lesson, and then have both your memory and Tohru's memory erased."

"So, who's cursed this generation?"

"I'm not sure you'd know them all. I'm the cat of course. Yuki's the rat, Shigure's the dog, Kagura's the boar, Kisa's the tiger, and Hiro's the ram. Hatsuharu and Momiji you know. Hatsuharu is the ox, and Momiji's the rabbit. Aaya, Yuki's brother, is the snake. Hatori, who's also the one who erases memories, is the dragon."

"The dragon. How exactly does that work?"

"Oh, he changes into a seahorse. Anyway, Rin is the horse, Ritsu is the monkey, and Kureno is the rooster."

"Kureno?"

"You know him?"

"Maybe," Arisa said. "If it's the same one then I met him at work. I had quite a crush on him."

"On Kureno?" Kyo recoiled.

"Come on, we don't even know if it's the same one. And besides, I have a crush on him, but I love you."

"Even… knowing the curse."

"I gotta admit, that is really freaky. But, there's still too many kisses we could have for me to reject you."

Kyo smiled. "Hey, wait. You said you 'have' a crush on him? Present tense?"

"Well, he is way cuter than you."

"Now that won't do. I have to win you over now," Kyo smiled. "Now what could I do to win your affections."

"Well, you are a really nice kisser," Arisa suggested, stepping towards him. Kyo didn't need to be told twice, as he grabbed her hands and bent down to kiss her. He didn't have to bend down very far, as she was almost as tall as he was. They managed to work their way to a bench as they continued kissing, Arisa stroking his face lovingly. Finally they broke apart. "Well, I never did like poultry, anyway."

Kyo just smiled as he kissed her again.

--------------------------------------

"I see," Yuki nodded. "Well, that explains his behavior today."

"So what should we do?" Kagura asked.

Yuki thought about it a moment. "I'm not sure. But one thing we shouldn't do is tell Akito. That would harm Kyo, and probably Tohru as well."

"I know. And I don't want to see Kyo hurt, and Tohru is my friend. But what happens if he learns we're keeping a secret from him?"

"Much badness."

"So what do we do?"

Yuki was unsure himself. He may hate Kyo, but he didn't want anyone to suffer Akito's wrath, and he knew it would harm Tohru and Uo as well. "'He who would keep a secret must keep it secret that he hath a secret to keep,'" Yuki finally spoke. "In other words, we act normal. Don't let people know we know something. You and I need to act like we always have around Kyo and Uo."

"I... don't think I can," Kagura said weakly.

"I understand. But you have to try, for Kyo."

"I'll try," Kagura said, tears beginning to form in her eyes again. She had cried for almost an hour before being able to talk to Yuki.

"If you go home like that people will know something's up. Why don't you spend the night here?"

"Okay," Kagura nodded. "But don't let Kyo come see me. It would only make things worse."

"Very well," Yuki nodded.

Kyo came back soon after Kagura went up to the room she'd be sleeping in. He wasn't in as good a mood as when he got back from school, but was in a better mood than he'd been in after dinner.

"So where've you been, stupid cat?"

"Talking with Shishou," he shrugged. "Isn't that where I said I was going?"

Yuki knew he had finished with Shishou before Kagura arrived, but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to bed now."

"Don't go into the guest room."

Kyo turned to face Yuki. "Why's that?"

"Kagura's spending the night."

"Ah," Kyo said slowly. "Then I guess you know?"

"Know? Know what?" Yuki said neutrally.

"Kagura didn't... she wasn't acting odd?"

"No," Yuki lied. "Should she have been?"

"I guess not," Kyo also lied, very confused.

"I'm off to bed," Yuki said, heading up the stairs.

"Yuki?" Yuki turned, annoyance showing on his face. "There's no way Kagura's acting normal. Why are you lying to me?"

"You really are a stupid cat," Yuki said. "If I did know what was happening, wouldn't it be better for you if no one else knew? Rather than everyone but Akito knowing?"

"Ah, I see. So... you're actually doing me a favor."

"How could I be? I don't 'know' anything," Yuki put emphasis on the word 'know'.

"By the way, does Shigure not know what you don't know?"

"No. Shigure doesn't know there's anything for him not to know. Whereas me and Kagura just don't know it."

"Okay, I'm confused," Kyo rubbed his eyes. "But I think I got it. You and Kagura don't know anything, but Shigure doesn't know there's anything to not know?"

"That's right," Yuki nodded. "He went to bed before Kagura got here to tell me what she doesn't know. Same with Tohru."

"Okay, I get it," Kyo said. "Now go to bed before you confuse me out of it." Kyo watched Yuki walk up towards his room. Kyo sighed and made his way onto the roof. He was tired, but there was too much going through his mind right now.

On the plus side, Arisa was his girlfriend. Unfortunately, there seemed to be far more on the minus side of the equation. He was in danger. Arisa was in danger. Tohru was in danger. If Akito discovered that it wasn't just him and Arisa then Yuki, Kagura, and Shishou would be in danger too. Not that he liked Yuki; he barely even tolerated him, and that was mostly just for Tohru. Still, even that rat didn't deserve Akito's punishments.

He laid back with his hands behind his head. If only he had more time. But high school wouldn't last much longer, and then whether Akito had found out about Arisa or not it would all be over. He would be locked up in that room, just like Shishou's grandfather. He wouldn't even be allowed on the roof of that small building. And the only person who had promised to visit him was Akito, but he thought he would've rather been all alone. He trusted Shishou would visit, if Akito allowed it. Tohru would want to visit, but he doubted Akito would let a non-Sohma inside. Kagura might have visited him if not for the night's events. Perhaps she would still want to visit. She might be mad, but she was a good person, and Kyo suspected she would still feel guilty when he got locked up.

Last, but not least, there was Arisa. She had accepted his cat form. That was a start. But no one could really accept his other form. True, Tohru and Kagura had, but that was different. He suspected he would have to commit mass homicide for Tohru to reject him. Kagura meanwhile was still disgusted by his other form, she just felt guilty about it since she realized it was just like how she couldn't change that she was the boar. She knew he didn't have a say in the matter. But those outside Sohma house, and even most of those inside Sohma house, would never accept him. He wanted to believe that Arisa would accept him, even like that. But it was too much to hope for. Even if she would, he wasn't sure he deserved acceptance. But still, he craved it. Perhaps once he was locked up he could use that form to keep Akito away. Not only was it ugly and smelly, but very dangerous. Even Akito wouldn't try to fight against it.

"Kyo?"

Kyo turned towards the voice. "Hey, Tohru. I thought you went to bed."

"I did. I got up for a drink and saw your bed was empty. I figured you must be up here," she smiled at him, but it soon faded. "Is something wrong, Kyo?"

Kyo was silent for a moment. "A lot of things are wrong. But enough things are right. I just need to find a way to keep it like that."

"I won't say 'don't worry'," Tohru sat down next to him. "My mom said it's okay to worry, because it proves that we care. Just as long as we don't get caught up in our worry everything will be fine. So worry, but don't worry too much. Everything will work out."

"How do you do that, anyway?" Kyo asked incredulously.

"Do what?" she smiled her naïve little smile.

"Always remain sure that things are fine. And then turn out to always be right!"

"Oh, I don't know that that's true!" she said nervously. "I don't think anyone's always right. And I mess up so many things, I can't always say things are fine. But I like to believe that things will be fine. In the end."

Kyo frowned. "I don't know about that. I think… I think this time I may have gone too far. I'm always pushing the envelope. School rules or family rules, I'm always doing more than I should. This time I may have done too much."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Kyo sat up and set his hands in his lap. "On the one hand, I know I'd be miserable if I hadn't done it. But now I have done it and I'm still miserable. Mostly anyway," Kyo knew he probably had a goofy grin on his face thinking about Arisa. "Tohru?"

"Yes?"

Kyo didn't want to tell her about him and Arisa. That could put her in danger. Well, more danger. "Rin wants to go out with Haru, but doesn't want him hurt. So she's not seeing him and it's making the both of them miserable. So, that's going to work out, right?"

"I'm sure one day things will be just fine for them. For Hiro and Kisa, too. One day Hiro will be Kisa's knight in shining armor," Tohru smiled, but worry showed through her smile.

"But how can things work out… if Akito doesn't want them too?"

"I don't know," Tohru said. "But things will work out. You have to believe it."

"And believing it will work is enough?"

"Of course not," Tohru waved off the comment. "That's silly." That was, however, exactly the sort of thing that Kyo expected from Tohru. "No, it takes effort. But if you don't believe things will work then no amount of effort will succeed. And if you think it will work then you're bound to come up with something."

Kyo nodded. "So then I guess things will be fine with you and Yuki, too? Romantically," Kyo added as an afterthought. Tohru would never have realized what he meant otherwise.

"M-m-me and Yuki?" she stammered.

Exactly the reaction he expected from her. Kyo grinned. "Ah, forget I said anything."

"O-okay," Tohru looked at her lap, blushing furiously. "Well, while we're talking about relationships, what do you think will become of you and Kagura?"

"Nothing," Kyo sighed. "Honestly, Tohru, it's a great romantic notion but Kagura is nothing but a friend and a family member to me."

"I kind of expected as much."

"You did?" Kyo was surprised that Tohru could be in the least perceptive. He had expected her to be convinced that one day he and Kagura would ride off into the sunset together.

"Yeah. Actually, I've always thought… forget it."

"That's a surefire way to keep someone interested, you know. What is it?"

"Just… just an idea I had. It's silly."

"Most of your ideas are silly. Tell me."

"Well, I always thought that a better match for you would be…" Tohru seemed to lose the nerve to speak again.

"What? You and me? I used to think so too," Kyo said honestly.

"W-what!" Tohru almost fell over. "That's not what I was thinking!" Tohru was blushing beet red again.

"Oh? Who then?"

"I always thought… that you and… Uo. I always thought you two would make a cute couple."

"Me and the yankee, eh?" Kyo needed to remember for future reference that Tohru really was more perceptive then she seemed when it came to emotions. "So, how would that work? I'm cursed, and she's, well, she deserves so much better." Kyo shook his head. He had to make sure not to reveal his relationship to Tohru. "And what with Akito getting in everyone's business, he'd never allow it."

"I'm sure that you could figure out something with Akito. And as for deserving better, it's not like the curse makes you any worse a person. You're just as worthy as anyone."

"And you think she'd accept me?"

"Of course. It's not like it's your fault you change into a cat."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd see that. I mean, my other form," Kyo's voice trembled a little speaking of it.

Tohru paled a little. He had never spoken of it. He had done his best to ignore he even had another form, so even she would know it was a sensitive subject for him. "Well, it's not your fault you can change into," Tohru hesitated, probably thinking hard for the best words, "that. And, I don't think anyone wants to be around… that. But it doesn't mean they don't want to be around you. I mean, even you don't want to be around that form, but it doesn't mean that people won't be around you, even when you are changed. It may disturb them, but they won't shun you for it."

Kyo sighed thoughtfully. He couldn't stand it if people pretended not to mind his other form, like his mother had. But it was true that both Kagura and Tohru had seen it and not shut him out. Besides, that wasn't the real problem. The real issue was Akito.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter that much. Once high school is over then no one will need to worry about me."

"What do you mean?" Tohru looked at him.

Kyo realized that Tohru didn't know he was going to be locked up. He hated the thought of getting locked up like Shishou's grandfather, but at least then he wouldn't be putting everyone in danger. Did that count as everything working out? Kyo doubted Tohru would think so. Or Arisa. Perhaps just accepting it like this what Tohru was talking about. So long as he believed that was his fate no amount of effort could make things work.

"Nothing," Kyo finally answered Tohru. "I'll beat Yuki and have a perfect romance, despite Akito, lasting long past high school." If he could beat Yuki then life would be able to go on. Akito promised. And even as evil as he was, Akito wouldn't break that promise. Things would work!

"What's gotten into you? Are you feeling okay?"

Kyo wasn't sure himself. He had someone he loved who loved him back, so he was happier than he had been in years. But because of that there was more at stake now then ever before, so he was more miserable than he had been in years. Was it possible to be this happy and this upset simultaneously?

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kyo stood up. "Thanks for being here for me Tohru. I'm heading to bed."

Tohru smiled happily. "Anytime."


	3. Coup d'etat

Hey all my loving fans! I had this chapter ready a while ago but my internet connection was really messed up. But now (hopefully fingers crossed) it's fixed! So, here's chapter three of detention. Enjoy

-----------------

"I'm going to school," Kyo said, grabbing his bag.

"Early two days in a row?" Yuki mused. "Keep this up and people may begin to think you're a responsible student."

"Let 'em," Kyo said. He only hoped Arisa would be there as well.

Again on his way to school he was preoccupied by his thoughts, though now they were more serious in nature.

As he approached the school he saw her, leaning against an outside wall, wearing the school uniform with her usual long skirt.

'Shame. She has such gorgeous legs,' Kyo thought, though he quickly changed his mind about the skirt. He didn't want everyone staring at HIS yankee's legs.

"Hey, kitty," she smirked at him.

"You are not going to start calling me _that_, are you?"

"Nah. Sounds too affectionate. Not me."

"If I remember right you were very affectionate yesterday, Arisa."

"I'm sure it was just your imagination."

"Of course. How silly of me," Kyo grinned. "So, what brings you to school so early?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing," Kyo shrugged.

"So I'm nothing, am I?" she asked, mock hurt.

"Basically. I might change my mind though, if only you were a little more… affectionate."

"Not on your life, orange-top," she said, straight faced. Quickly though, it changed into a wide grin. "How about on the roof?"

Kyo smiled as they made their way up to the roof. The moment they were there Arisa grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, careful not to hug him.

Kyo hesitantly began to stroke her face. They had gotten used to kissing fast, but other gestures of affection still seemed a little foreign.

They broke apart, though Arisa held his hand to her cheek, nuzzling against it. Kyo could definitely get used to this.

"Actually, much as I like this, we have important things to talk about," Kyo said reluctantly.

"Okay. I figured as much."

"First of all, it's possible that we could keep Akito from ever doing anything about us. All we'd have to do is keep it quiet until we graduate. After that, I'll get locked in a small room for the rest of my life, and you never have to worry about me again."

"What! Are you serious!"

"Cat's rules. I thought it was my fate since birth."

"Well screw that!" Arisa was fuming. "Over my dead body! And you're just gonna let them!"

"No," Kyo said loud enough to be heard over her shouting. "I was hoping you'd say that. I decided last night that I wouldn't let them do that to me, even if I have to flee the country."

"Damn right. And it took you until last night to decide it?" Arisa was still angry.

"I had never really considered before that it might not happen. That things could be different. Well, actually that's not entirely true. Akito made me a deal that if I could beat Yuki before graduation I'd be free. But, it doesn't look like I can."

"So we need another plan," Arisa said. "What is it?"

"I don't have one yet. Shishou, Kagura, and Yuki all know about us, so we're putting them at risk too. I don't want anyone else involved whatever we do."

Arisa thought about that for a moment. "Well, that's no good."

"Huh?"

"They're not going to tell Akito, right?"

"Right," Kyo nodded.

"And we don't have a plan."

"True," Kyo said, cautious now. He knew she was thinking of something.

"So we get more brainpower so we can come up with a plan. We bring them in on it, and anyone else we can trust."

"What?" Kyo almost yelled. "You're talking about open rebellion against Akito!"

"Not necessarily open, just large-scale."

"No way. The more we bring in the riskier it becomes and the more people we put in danger!" Kyo yelled.

"Yeah, it's risky, but Shishou, Kagura, and Yuki are already at risk and already defying Akito! And Tohru doesn't even know about us and she's still in danger!" Arisa yelled back. "The more manpower and brainpower at our disposal the more likely we are to succeed!"

"We're not doing it!"

Arisa opened her mouth to yell back, but stopped herself. She and Kyo had argued plenty of times before, and she knew he wouldn't back down just because she yelled.

Arisa smiled, a new tactic on her mind. "But Kyo," she closed the distance between them. "You don't want to let Akito hurt me," she said softly. She grabbed his hand and began to stroke it with her thumb as she stepped closer still. "After all," she knew he could feel her hot breath on his face, "think of all you'd miss out on if I had my memory erased," she said seductively. "We can't beat Akito alone," she kissed him lightly on his jaw. Kyo swallowed hard. "Now, don't you think my plan is better?" she continued kissing him across his jaw, until finally she kissed him on his lips, but only for a moment. "Don't you?"

"Damn it," Kyo said softly. "Why must you be so sexy? Fine, we'll do it your way."

Arisa smiled. "There's a good boy." She leaned into him and began kissing him again.

They lost all sense of time as they continued. It was only when they heard Tohru that they snapped back to reality.

"I knew you two would be great together," she squealed happily as they jumped apart, both blushing. Tohru ran up and hugged Arisa. "Congratulations, Uo-chan! And you too Kyo-kun! How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Since yesterday," Arisa admitted reluctantly.

"That explains the change in your electrical signals."

Kyo and Arisa looked at Hana, only now noticing that she had arrived with Tohru.

"Could you two excuse us a moment? Me and Kyo need to talk," Arisa said.

"Of course," Tohru said. "Class starts soon, though. Don't be late."

In a moment they were alone again. "'We need to talk'?" Kyo said. "Now where've I heard that before?"

"What Sohmas do you trust enough to let in on it?"

"Oh, that," Kyo sighed. "Much as I hate Yuki, I do trust him. He's in. Hatsuharu and Momiji may not always seem that way, but they're trustworthy too. Plus, Hatsuharu has a bone to pick with Akito. Kagura already knows, so no point leaving her out. Shigure's a good guy, but he talks to Akito too much for me. Aaya's… well, Aaya. He's out. Hatori is also too close to Akito, as is Kureno."

"You're just jealous of Kureno."

"Maybe, but I still don't trust him."

"Fine, you know the family," Arisa said.

"I'm sure we could trust Hiro and Kisa, but they're too young to get involved. Rin has no love of Akito, but I'm still not sure about her. She's out. Ritsu would never do anything like this, and even if he did, he'd blab to Akito and the world at the first sign of trouble. He wouldn't mean to, but I'm sure he would."

"And Shishou?"

"I trust him, of course, but I'm not sure he'd agree to take it this far. Let's try not to involve him."

"Okay. Anyone else?"

Kyo thought for a moment, then shrugged. "No, not really."

"Okay, my turn. Tohru's in."

"Tohru! But she's… Tohru."

"And she's not exactly bright, I know. But she knows more about the Sohmas than I could hope to learn in time for our plan, and she hasn't been indoctrinated with all your Sohma rules since birth. She has an informed but fresh perspective. We need that."

Kyo sighed. "Okay, fine. Tohru."

"Next, I want Hana. I'm sure her waves could help us." Kyo looked about to object, but saw there would be no swaying her. "And lastly, we should bring in her brother Megumi."

"What?"

"He can do curses. Your family is cursed. Who knows how he could help? Plus, he's pretty clever, and I know he'll help us because he thinks I'm hot."

"Well, I can't argue with him there," Kyo smiled. "Okay, Tohru, Hana, and Megumi are in."

"So, care to ditch class and get this… I guess you could call it a coup, started?"

"Now?"

"School's boring, revolt is fun!" she grinned.

"I'm not sure I like how fun this is for you." Despite that, Kyo agreed to ditch.

They came down from the roof to see Tohru and Hana waiting for them by the stairs.

"Hey guys, we're going to ditch," Kyo said.

"Kyo, I know you two want to spend time together," Tohru said. "But I don't think-"

"It's not that," Arisa said. "We'd like you two to come. It's important."

"Very well," Hana said.

"I don't think I could," Tohru hesitated.

"Tohru, it's about the Sohma family secret," Kyo said.

"Oh! D-does Uo…"

"She knows."

Hana cocked her head at this, but otherwise looked uninterested.

"I-I guess missing one day of school wouldn't be breaking my p-promise to mom."

Kyo and Arisa frowned. They hated making Tohru feel she was betraying her mother, but his was important.

"Let's grab Haru and Momiji," Kyo said as they made their way through the school.

"What about Yuki?"

"Rat-boy will be too busy with the student council," Kyo said. "I'll get him at home."

"Get him?" Tohru asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Arisa promised.

Eventually they spotted Haru and Momiji hanging out near an exit.

"Leaving school so soon?" Haru asked as they approached.

"Yes, join us won't you," Kyo spoke.

"Oh, and here I thought you were finally getting used to school."

"We can't leave now," Momiji said. "We'll get in trouble."

"Momiji, you'll get to hug Tohru," Kyo enticed.

"Ja?" Momiji bounced with excitement. "I'll go!"

"With those two along?" Haru indicated Arisa and Hana. "You're insane."

"So you won't come?"

Haru shrugged. "I'm insane, too. Akito will be furious."

"I know," Kyo said. "But if he's gonna get pissed at me anyway I'm going to give him a damn good reason to be pissed."

Haru smirked. "I like that. Well, lead the way."

"Kyo?" Tohru spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Do I understand right? You're going to let Hana see… Momiji hug me?"

"Yup," Kyo answered. "And Haru can hug her, or you if he prefers, and I'm going to get to hug Arisa again."

"Hugging?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, Hana, we're gonna group hug and then sing 'Coombyah'," Arisa joked. "Actually, you're going to get to see why the Sohmas have such unusual waves."

"How wonderful," Hana said, a rare pleased tone in her voice.

They went to a clearing in the woods near Shigure's house, Momiji sneaking into Sohma estate for an extra pair of clothes for Hatsuharu along the way.

"Last chance to back out guys," Kyo offered. "You know what Akito would do if he discovered this."

"If we were going to back out we would've done it long ago," Hatsuharu said. Before anyone could say anymore he went and hugged Hana, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, he started early!" Momiji said before running into Tohru's arms with his own puff of smoke.

This time Arisa was prepared, and was able to reciprocate Kyo's hug for a brief moment before the third boom and puff of smoke took Kyo.

"Okay, Kyo, now what?" the ox formerly known as Hatsuharu asked.

"They talk," Hana said calmly. "They became talking animals."

"You're not surprised?" Kyo, now a cat, asked.

"I'm completely shocked."

"You don't look it," Kyo said under his breath. "Anyway, Tohru, you know the story as well as anyone. Care to tell Hana?"

"Me?" Tohru asked. "W-well, okay." Tohru screwed up her face in concentration. Kyo got the feeling Tohru was going to make this harder than it was.

"You see, Hana, their spirits possess vengeful, er, wait. The Chinese Zodiac has vengeful repossession of their… uh, I think I said that wrong. When they-"

"Forget it, I'll tell her," Haru interrupted. "For generations (Author's note: I know the Sohma curse. You know the Sohma curse. Let's skip ahead.)

"I see," Hana nodded at the explanation. "That makes sense."

"It does?" Tohru asked.

"In the present context, yes. So, why tell me?"

With a boom Momiji became the first to change back. He ran behind some bushes with his clothes.

"I was wondering the same thing," Haru said.

"As you all know by now," Kyo began as Haru changed back into his human form, joining Momiji in the bushes, "Arisa and I have started dating. Akito will not be pleased. So, we're going to work together to come up with a plan to force Akito to give us all back control of our lives."

"So it isn't just about you and her anymore?" Haru asked. "For example, we'll also force him to let me and Rin see each other? Or Hiro and Kisa?" Another boom signaled Kyo's change back. He joined the others in the bushes and soon all three were fully dressed again.

"Or Yuki and Tohru!" Momiji piped up. "We'll be the champions of love and justice!" Tohru began blushing and stuttering something.

"I guess," Kyo said. "I had just been thinking about Arisa and me, but yeah. When we're done the Juunishi (Author's Note: Juunishi Zodiac, just in case you didn't know) will finally be in control of their own lives. Akito and those who come after him won't be in charge of us anymore."

"Long live the revolution!" Arisa cheered.

"Yay! Revolution!" Momiji cheered along.

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Haru asked.

"We don't really have one yet," Arisa said. "First we're just gathering manpower and brainpower. Kyo and Tohru can speak to Yuki. Hana, think Yuki and Tohru could come to your place to let your brother in on it?"

"Why Yuki and Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"We'll need someone who's cursed to prove it to him and I can't think of any reason you'd go to Hana's. No one will notice Tohru visiting Hana and bringing the Prince with her."

"Oh. Good thinking. Tohru?" Kyo looked at her.

"I'll do it," Tohru nodded her head vigorously.

"Momiji, Haru," Kyo addressed, "if you guys could let Kagura in on it?"

"Ja!" Momiji said.

"And I'll tell Rin," Haru said.

"Haru are you," Kyo hesitated. "Are you entirely sure Rin will go along with this?"

"You saying you don't trust her?" Haru asked, a definite edge in his voice.

"Hey, don't go black on us. I'm just not sure she'd be willing to so actively defy Akito."

"We're talking about Rin here, not Ritsu."

"I know, but-" Kyo stopped. He could tell, much more and Haru would go black. "Fine, it's up to you whether Rin is in or out. Whichever you want."

Haru smiled. "Good. Then she's in."

"Fine. Now, we need to be careful where we discuss this and who's listening. We've got to handle this carefully," he looked at Momiji.

"What? I'll be careful," Momiji promised.

"Okay. I guess that's it for now," Kyo said. "Now there's no going back."

-----------------------

Okay, thanks for reading. I'm just wondering, right now it could go either way, but do you fans want me to break the curse by the end of my story, or just leave it? It's entirely up to you. So vote now in your reviews!


	4. No Ones

A 3'2" boy in a loincloth walks forward.

Boy: Greetings, cough cough cough excuse me. Greetings. As many authors have muses or characters come forward to give their disclaimers cough cough and authors notes, so Gravaja Umbros has brought me in. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Juba-Juba, the small chronically diseased little African boy.

Gravaja Umbros: His being African is not meant as any sort of racial comment or stereotype.

Juba-Juba: Silence! cough cough cough You said you would leave this up to me. cough cough

GU: Sorry. Please continue.

Juba-Juba: Now, Gravaja Umbros has said that he would no longer give disclaim cough cough disclaimers. So I will just give authors notes, as well as carry out my… other duties.

GU: He means-

Juba-Juba: Quiet! I have been trained as a biological weapon. It is my duty to use my own plague-ridden body to kill enemies. Or whoever I can get to in time, as cough cough cough as I die pretty quickly.

GU: Quickly, yes, but pretty its not.

Juba-Juba: That's it! You have earned cough cough my wrath! Ayaaaa!

Juba-Juba leaps onto Gravaja's leg, gripping it with hands, feet, and latching on with his teeth.

GU: Okay, that hurts. Now, on with the story. Get off of me, Juba-Juba!

--------------------------------------

"All right, stupid cat, what's the deal?" Yuki stormed into the house.

"What do you mean?" Kyo barked back.

"I can see you and Uotani ditching. And I can even believe that on the day you both ditch that Hana gets sick and doesn't show. But Haru and Momiji were gone from school today, as well as Tohru after I had already walked her to school. So what's going on?"

"Wow, maybe the rat's not as stupid as I thought."

"Both of you, please calm down," Tohru pleaded. "Yuki, I'll tell you everything."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's his fault," Yuki accused. "He's just dragging you along for the ride."

"Yuki, it's nothing like that," Tohru said. "Come on, I'll explain it all on the way to Hana's."

"We're going to Hana's?"

"Yes, you are," Kyo said. "Have fun, ya damn rat."

Tohru was able to get Yuki out the door before the argument could continue or turn into a fight.

"Tohru ditched?" Shigure asked, emerging from his study. "Did I hear right? You got Tohru to ditch?"

"No," Kyo lied. Shigure would never believe that she would just ditch, and Kyo couldn't think of any reason other than the truth to explain her leaving school. "No, we didn't ditch. She, Hana, A- the yankee," Kyo corrected himself. As far as Shigure knew, she was still the yankee to him. "-and me had a special meeting. The rat just noticed we weren't in class."

"What was the meeting about?"

"Like I paid attention."

"And what was that about Momiji and Haru?"

Keep the lie simple. "I don't know where the hell they were." That was simple.

"Hmm, okay," Shigure disappeared into his study again. Kyo just hoped he wouldn't ask Tohru about their 'special meeting'.

Kyo sat down in the main room. He felt like he should be doing something. He had started a revolution against the God of the Sohmas and he didn't have anything to do but watch TV. He was tempted to go visit Arisa, but if Akito noticed his relationship before they were ready it would be trouble. He could go sulk on the roof, but Shigure might wonder why he was sulking. He finally settled on practicing martial arts in the yard.

--------------------------------------

"Hello? Oh, Uo," Hana opened the door for her friend. "Tohru and Yuki are already here."

"So Megumi's been told?"

"Yes."

Hana led Uo up to her room where Yuki was adjusting his tie and looking disgruntled.

"You look like an unhappy little mousy," Uo grinned.

"I'm not used to having our curse paraded around in front of strangers."

"Strangers? Oh, Yuki, I'm hurt," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sure," Yuki sighed. "You know, I can see why you and Kyo get along so well."

"I think I should be offended," Uo said. "Instead I'll take that as a compliment."

Yuki shrugged.

"Why do you hate Kyo so much anyway?"

"Because he's the cat and I'm the rat."

"Bull."

Yuki looked at Uo seriously now. "Because… because what he wants most of all is to be accepted by the Sohmas. And what I want most is to leave. He wants into this cage I'm working so hard to leave. Because of it he can't even see how fortunate he is to be able to interact with normal people, just like I-"

"-like you wish you could," Uo finished. "If you ask me, you're lucky."

"Why's that?"

"Do you know why Kyo hates you?"

Yuki thought for a moment. "Because he's an outcast and I'm not, and because he can't beat me."

"Yes and no. You speak of this 'cage' you're in that he's not because he's an outcast. Do you know about the cage he'd be put in just because he's an outcast?"

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"I suppose… it slipped my mind."

"Lucky. Do you think many moments go by where it slips his mind?"

Yuki looked at his shoes. "I suppose not."

"Maybe he can get along with people because he knows he won't have long with them."

"Still, why must he make his problem in martial arts my issue?"

"Well, you know the deal he made with Akito," she shrugged.

Yuki cocked his head. "No, I don't."

"Really? Guess he's too proud to have told you." Uo looked around. "Hey, Hana, got any snacks?"

"What deal?" Yuki demanded.

"That if he could beat you before graduation he'd be free to live a life. If not, then after graduation he'd be locked up forever." Yuki blinked a few times in shock. Tohru gasped. "So you see, you became the embodiment of that cage. A much smaller cage than yours. That's why he hates being an outcast, and that's why he hates being unable to beat you. Makes you think, huh?"

Yuki nodded. "He never told me." Yuki slumped into a chair. "This doesn't change that I hate him. I still do."

"You can't get over years of hate that quick," Uo said.

"I must thank you most profusely for graciously accepting me into your household," a loud voice echoed up from downstairs. Uo saw Yuki stiffen so quickly he almost fell from his chair.

Before anyone could talk the door to Hana's room burst open.

"Yuki! Flesh of my flesh and blood of my blood!"

"I believe that phrase only works with one's children," Yuki said through gritted teeth.

"Hello, Ayame," Tohru bowed.

"And greetings to you as well, my lovely Tohru," Aaya bowed dramatically low.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki sighed.

"I came to see my darling brother and Shigure told me you had come here, so here I went!"

Yuki looked ready to bash his own head into a wall. "Um, I guess I should introduce you. Ayame Sohma, my brother, Saki Hanajima, Megumi Hanajima, Arisa Uotani."

"I am very honored to meet you, as of course you are honored to meet me." Aaya turned towards Yuki. "My dear brother, if you are going to chase after two women like this do not do it while they are both in the same room. And here I find you have a third woman as well. Very bad form to let your girlfriends meet. Unless you have something else planned, eh? Getting a little kinky? Perhaps one of my costumes would-"

"Your name is Ayame Sohma, correct?" Megumi interrupted.

"Yes, have you heard of me?" Aaya asked eagerly.

"Of course."

"Where? When? What have you-"

"Just now, when Yuki introduced you."

"Oh," Aaya deflated. "Anywhere else?"

"No."

Aaya sighed. "Alas. Nevertheless, I will not be discouraged."

"Yuki," Uo was massaging her temples wearily. "You're brother's a fruitcake."

"Yuki! Are you going to let her speak of your beloved brother that way?"

"Aaya, you are pretty fruity," Yuki admitted.

"Does anyone want snacks?" Hana's mother opened the door, bumping it into Aaya, who fell forward into Hana.

"Thank you, no, Hanajima-san," Uo was instantly at the door blocking her view.

"Well, if you're sure," she was quickly pushed out as the door closed again.

"Oh, dear," snake-Aaya said from his pile of clothes. "The secret is out, we'll… have to… tell…" Aaya paused, "…Akito." Aaya looked around the room. "Dear brother, kind Tohru, could you tell me why no one looks surprised that I am reptilian? They look very worried, but not surprised."

Everyone looked nervously at each other.

"How long have they known?"

"Since… earlier today," Tohru admitted. "Well, Uo found out yesterday."

"Who else knows?"

"No one," Yuki said.

"Yuki, are you sure?" Aaya asked skeptically.

"Ayame, it's true, they're the only ones," Tohru said emphatically.

Aaya sighed. "I don't know what's going on, but Akito will have to be told."

"No!" Yuki, Tohru, and Uo said at once.

"Oh? You know what that means?"

"Of course."

"No one defies Akito."

"Strange," Uo mused. "I was sure that was what we were doing."

"Akito must be told."

"Aaya," Yuki looked at him. "Please. For your brother. For yourself. I'm begging you."

"You… you're begging me?"

"On my hands and knees if necessary."

Aaya smiled (as best as he could smile as a snake). "I assume you have some sort of plan and you aren't just doing this for the heck of it."

"Yes, and we already have a number of Sohmas in on it."

"Very well, I will join your group and keep my silence on one condition, since no one defies Akito."

"What?"

--------------------------------------

"We're the No Ones?" Kyo asked incredulously.

"I think Aaya's been playing too much Kingdom Hearts 2," Yuki sighed.

--------------------------------------

"You damn yankee, if Tohru needs so much help why doesn't she go to your place!"

"Because my place is too damn small!"

Kyo had to work hard to avoid grinning. Over the past week Kyo and Arisa had been working to appear normal in public. This meant no kissing, which was difficult for them. So Arisa had taken it upon herself to tutor Tohru after school everyday, while Kyo was adamantly against seeing the yankee everyday. Once they got home Arisa began to tutor Tohru immediately, by leaving Tohru with Yuki while she made out with Kyo. And Kyo would complain valiantly, via making out with Arisa. But so far as their classmates were concerned Kyo and Arisa were the same disagreeable punks they always had been. They had even managed to convince those that saw them in detention that they had just been playing a prank when they were caught in a 'public display of affection'. There was still the risk that Shigure would discover their relationship but no one else was likely to figure it out, which meant that they were safe from Akito for now. At least, that's what they hoped.

As far as coming up with a plan to beat Akito, things were not going so well. They had a hard time communicating with the other No Ones (Aaya made sure they used that name) without drawing attention to themselves. Not that it really mattered, since none of them had come up with much. Their ideas had ranged from the stupid (Kagura suggested putting subliminal messages into Akito's music collection) to the ridiculous (Aaya suggested sending Akito exploding homing pigeons) to the disturbing (Megumi suggested… many things, some of which involved seeing how far across Tokyo Akito's entrails would stretch, though this was one of Megumi's milder ideas).

"Alright, fine! See if I care!"

"If you don't care then why are you making such a fuss?"

Kyo huffed and turned his back to her, letting her 'win' this one. He didn't have any more arguments to make, but even if he did he would've kept them to himself. The last thing he wanted was a valid point against their current setup.

"Hey, Tohru," Arisa turned to her friend, "mind if I stay for dinner tonight? What's on the menu?"

"Like hell you're gonna start mooching food off of us too!" Kyo jumped up. Arisa staying for dinner was the best news he'd heard all day, but he still had an act to keep up.

"What're you gonna do about it, Orangey?"

"Settle down," their teacher Mayuko called over the energetic teens. "Class is starting now."

"You don't really mind, do you?" Arisa whispered.

"Of course not," he whispered back before taking his own seat. There was almost nothing that could ruin his day.

The day crawled on steadily. Finally the last bell rang. Kyo immediately rushed to the front of the school. There he would meet up with Tohru, the rat, and Arisa for walking home. Yuki was already there. Kyo didn't bother greeting him.

"Kyo, Yuki!" he heard Momiji's yell, and winced at the volume. Why was he always so loud?

"Hi, Momiji," Kyo said.

"Hello," Yuki also greeted the rabbit.

"Yuki, did you have one of your attacks or something?" Momiji wondered.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I just saw Hatori heading towards your classroom."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "ARISA!" Kyo bolted back inside.

--------------------------------------

Uo packed up the last of her things. She had needed to talk to the teacher and was one of the last ones in the classroom.

"Miss Uotani?" a voice inquired. She looked up to see who was speaking. "My name is Hatori Sohma. I need you to come with me for a moment."

"Why?"

"Akito, head of the Sohma household, has requested your presence. And my unique skills."

--------------------------------------

GU: Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry though, the next chapter is already entirely written, I just need to type it up on the computer and get it beta-read. Um, by the way, does anyone know how to escape a Juba-Juba deathgrip? Gestures at the dead Juba-Juba on his leg, latched on with arms, legs, and teeth Okay, I have some questions for you readers to answer in your reviews. First of all, continue to vote on whether you want the curse broken or not broken. Even if you already voted, another review qualifies you for another vote! Second of all, what do you all think of Juba-Juba, the small chronically diseased little African boy? While I've never had a review flame yet, Juba-Juba is here in part to sic on anyone who does! Mwahaha! Yes, I know he's dead, but he'll be back next chapter. And last question, who (other than the Juunishi) should become part of the No Ones? We've already got Uo, Hana, Megumi, and Tohru, and I can promise others. But who do you think deserves a place on this exclusive group? You may know that my previous beta-reader, ZeldaDragon, has gone AWOL, so my sister's been beta-reading. However, I would appreciate a beta-reader who's not my sister. More impartial beta-reading that way. So if you wish to volunteer say so in your review. I am also interested in a beta-reader for a Golden Sun songfic that I've done. It's romance, of the mudshipping (Isaac/Mia) variety. My sister refuses to look at it so if anyone is familiar with Golden Sun I really need a beta-reader. And as one last note, I realized earlier that there were some plotholes in my story. Tohru should've already known about Kyo's getting locked up, and… okay, that's the only plothole I can remember. But I'm just going to leave it. Along with those questions, anything else you want to tell me is fine. I appreciate it all! Bye now, see you soon!


	5. Resistance

Juba-Juba: Hello again everyone. I am, as always, Juba-Juba, the small chronically diseased little African boy. You may notice that my cough is gone this time. Fear not, I am still very sick. It's just that coughing is not one of my symptoms this time.

Gravaja Umbros: He keeps turning purple and green.

JJ: Silence! Did you not (Juba-Juba turns a sickly shade of green) learn your lesson last time! Perhaps you need another Juba-Juba death grip!

GU: No! I'll behave, I promise!

JJ: Good. Now, (Juba-Juba turns a bright purple color) for some reason Gravaja's reviewers do not seem to be voting much as to whether they want the curse broken or not. Still, at the moments the vote stands at 2 votes for breaking the curse and 1 against breaking it. Furthermore, Gravaja still only has his sister as a beta-reader, and has a songfic that she refuses to beta-read. The call still stands; Gravaja wants a beta-reader for this story and needs a beta-reader for his Golden Sun songfic. Any interested parties just say so in your review or send him a private message or an e-mail or something. (Juba-Juba turns a bright blue color)

GU: Ooh, new colors!

JJ: Quiet. So, read and review, hopefully volunteer for beta-reading, and vote whether you want the curse broken or not. Go to it rabid fans! And now, with no further ado, let's take care of that cliffhanger!

--------------------------------------

Uo knew from Kyo that Hatori was the one who erased memories of those who discovered the curse. And Akito wanted her and his 'unique skills'. It looked like this was going to be a short revolution, at least for her part.

"And… if I refuse to come?"

"I would highly recommend against that," Hatori said seriously.

Uo swallowed hard. None of the No Ones were here to help her out. Her mind was racing. Should she try to run? Hana was around somewhere, maybe her poison waves could help. Or maybe Kyo or Yuki knew of someway to help, if only she could find them.

"Okay," she said weakly. She had to buy time.

"Good," Hatori began walking, but kept an eye on her to be sure she was following. She walked as slowly as she could get away with. What was worse, he wasn't headed towards the exit Kyo and the others would be at. They would entirely avoid the other No Ones.

"Hatori!" a voice called in the hallway. Uo's heart soared; it was Hatsuharu. She turned and saw that he had obviously been running, but how did he know? She spotted Hana behind him, also tired from running. Hana must've sensed she was in trouble and guided him there with her waves.

"Yes, Hatsuharu?" Hatori asked calmly.

"I, uh," Hatsuharu paused, apparently unsure of what to say. "I've… always wondered if you can fight. Bring it on!"

"Excuse me?"

"You and me, right here. Let's go!"

"I'm on business for Akito," Hatori said. "Please don't delay me."

"Don't worry, we'll make it fast!" Hatsuharu said as he charged. A high kick was easily dodged, followed by a jab and another kick, which Hatori also easily dodged. With Hatori's first attack, a swift kick to the chest, Haru was sent flying into a wall.

"Let's go now," Hatori continued forward as though nothing had happened. Uo looked back at Hana. Hana looked pained, unable to thing of anything.

"Haa-san," Momiji popped up from a connecting hallway. "Watcha doing here?"

"Business for Akito."

"Oh, well, I guess you have to do your business."

"Exactly."

"Hey, Hatori," Momiji stepped in front of Hatori as he tried to get past him. "You know how sometimes people say they need to take care of business when they have to go to the bathroom. Why do they say that?"

"I don't know," Hatori tried again to step past Momiji.

"Another thing, why when-"

"Momiji, I don't have time for this," with that Hatori pushed past him.

"Damn rat!" Uo looked past Hatori, hope renewed. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru had just entered the hallway further up.

"Stupid cat!" Yuki kicked Kyo, sending him soaring straight towards Hatori. Hatori dodged, but was then blocked as Yuki and Kyo's fight conveniently spanned the width of the hallway.

"Stop it you two," Hatori ordered. "We need to pass."

"I'll stop when I beat him!" Kyo yelled, continuing his fight.

"Take this somewhere else."

"That's it Hatori, now you've pissed me off," Kyo said, turning towards the family doctor.

Hatori dodged some punches before landing an uppercut on Kyo. Still, Kyo rose and went back at him. After Hatori dodged a few more moves he swept Kyo off balance with his foot and elbowed him in the face. This time Kyo didn't seem able to continue the fight.

"Hatori!" Yuki called as the doctor straightened his suit. Hatori looked at him, obviously getting annoyed. "That… that was my fight!" With that Yuki charged Hatori. It was a lame excuse, Uo knew, but any help would be welcomed. While Hatori dodged his first swing Yuki's next move, a high kick, connected with Hatori's cheek. Hatori grabbed Yuki's leg and flipped him, though Yuki was able to land on his feet again and quickly elbowed Hatori in the stomach. Before Yuki could do more Hatori kicked up, hitting Yuki in the throat. Yuki collapsed, gripping his throat and coughing. Hatori again fixed his suit and hair.

"If that's all the interruptions, we'll be leaving now."

Hatori and Uo got in the car waiting outside, Hatori in the driver's seat.

"I imagine you know what this is about?" Hatori asked as he started up the car.

"I have a pretty good idea." Uo's gaze was fixed in her lap.

Hatori nodded. "I shouldn't tell you this, but I hate Akito as much as anyone." They were now in a rich residential area. "Seems that you've finally managed to unite many of the Sohmas against him. Even Yuki and Kyo were working together to stop me."

Hatori slammed on the brakes suddenly. "Rin," he sighed.

Uo looked up. They were at an open gate with Sohma on the nameplate, but were stopped by a horse lying in the road ahead of them.

Hatori left the car and stood next to the horse. "Rin, if you expect me to believe you happened to get weak enough to transform while crossing the only road to the main house, guess again."

Slowly, the black horse moved out of the way. Hatsuharu must have called Rin before they arrived. That meant there was still a chance Kagura or Aaya could stop Hatori.

Hatori got back in the car and continued the drive to the main house at the back of the property.

"Haa-san!" Kagura ran out in front of them, waving them down. Even the normally calm Hatori was obviously very annoyed now.

"What is it?" he asked after rolling down his window.

"I'm not feeling well. Can you come take a look?"

"If you're well enough to dash in front of a moving car you're well enough to wait until I'm done with my business. Now out of the way."

Kagura reluctantly, and slowly, moved out of the way.

"Was that the last of your little group?" Hatori asked as they stopped in front of the house.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," Uo said, probably not very convincing. Just as they reached the front door two people came out. Uo smiled, she had at least one more chance.

"Ayame, Shigure," Hatori nodded to them. "You're not here to try to stop me are you?"

"We would never try to stop the will of Akito," Aaya said. "But, surely it wouldn't be your fault or ours if Miss Uotani… just happened to escape. And none of us knew where she had gone."

"I hardly leave my study," Shigure said. "Why, she could live at my place and I'd never know it. If she managed to escape you and hide in my car as I drove home-"

"You two can't be serious."

"For once, we are," Aaya spoke. "Please, don't do this."

Hatori sighed. "I'm sorry. I really am. But we can't disobey Akito. Now, please, out of my way."

They sadly nodded and stood aside. Uo followed Hatori into the building. Akito was in here somewhere.

"Hatori," a little girl called as they entered. "Could you-"

"Not now, Kisa," he said firmly.

"Hatori," a young boy now stood in front of the last door in the hallway.

"Out of the way, Hiro."

"No," he said defiantly. "You're not taking her to Akito."

The door behind him opened at that moment, a man just a few years older than Uo in the doorway.

"Kureno!" Uo smiled. He must have joined them as well.

"Kureno," a voice said softly from inside the room. "Get Hiro out of the way. Make it hurt."

Without hesitation Kureno kicked Hiro in the back, slamming his face into the wall as he fell.

"No," Uo whispered. "Kureno. How could you?"

"It's good to see you again, Miss Uotani," Kureno spoke as though nothing had happened.

"Bring her in Hatori," the voice called. It was soft, but cold.

Uo followed Hatori and Kureno into the room. There was a thin, frail-looking man sitting there in a loose kimono that had fallen off of one shoulder.

"You must be Akito."

"And you're the stupid yankee who's been causing so much trouble for my Sohmas."

"Your Sohmas? You're head of the family, not God!"

"On the contrary," Akito snickered, "to them I am God."

"If you're God I see why people take up worshipping idols."

"Silence!" Akito growled at her. He sat back again, composure regained. "Ayame and Shigure came to visit when they discovered I knew about you and Kyo. And that he told you of the curse. Tell me, did he show you his true form? Neither man, nor cat, but something… else?" Akito grinned. "No? I didn't think so. Anyway, Shigure and Ayame came over. They made a stirring defense for you. Eventually, they managed to convince me that instead of being beaten, you should just have your memory erased."

Uo suddenly realized that the only cursed Sohmas who hadn't tried to help her were Hatori, Ritsu, and Kureno.

"However, I just had to see you first. What Kyo sees in you I can't imagine. However, pathetic as you are, he's still not worthy of you. That thing isn't worthy of any human contact."

"You JACKASS!" Uo tried to lunge at Akito, but was held back by Hatori and Kureno. "I don't care if you're the real God! No one can say that about a friend of mine, especially Kyo! You may be family but you don't even know Kyo!" She struggled against the hands holding her back. "He's a better person than you could ever hope to be!"

Akito's hand slapped across her face. "You have no idea about the monster in him."

"Even if he does have a monster in him, it pales compared to you! You're the true monster of the Sohmas! Living with you is a worse curse than any vengeful spirit could manage!"

"I've heard enough! Hatori, erase her memory! She's never heard of Kyo or any of the Sohmas!"

Kureno put her in a hold facing Hatori, careful to only grip her by the arms so as not to activate the curse. Uo struggled, fighting the grip, and eyes squeezed shut and facing the floor.

"Uotani Arisa," Hatori's voice seemed to penetrate all her senses, calming her. She found herself forced to look into his eyes. "Uotani Arisa, open your mind. Show me your memories." Uo's whole life seemed to be flashing before her in his eyes. "Now, forget," Uo collapsed in Kureno's hold, her last thought of Hatori's eyes.

--------------------------------------

Uo sat up slowly, looking around. She was very confused. Had Hatori erased her memory? She still remembered all three men in the room: Hatori, Kureno, and Akito Sohma. She remembered Kyo. She remembered he had first kissed her in front of the school before class. Later that day Kyo had come to her apartment and told her about Akito and the curse. She remembered seducing Kyo into her plan the next day, and by the end of the day Aaya had named them the No Ones. That was a week ago. Today Hatori had come to her classroom and taken her to Akito, despite the best efforts of the other Sohmas. She remembered yelling at Akito and Hatori putting her in some kind of trance. Had he messed up? Or maybe she was somehow immune? Or… maybe Hatori did it on purpose?

"It's okay," Hatori said as he helped her sit up. "You passed out outside. Do you remember what happened?"

"No," Uo lied. If it was a mistake she certainly didn't want to give it away, and if it wasn't then she would get Hatori in trouble after he saved her. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"It's okay. You'll feel better once we get you home."

Uo followed Hatori outside the horrible room.

"Uo! Hey, Uo!" Kagura ran up to them. "What happened? Do… you remember?"

Kagura had tried to help, and Uo didn't want to lie to her, but she couldn't give away that she remembered everything. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No," Kagura sighed. "I guess you don't. I'll never forgive you Hatori."

"Come along Miss Uotani, we must be going."

Uo suddenly got an idea. "I'm sorry, but as far as I remember you're No One." With that Uo followed Hatori to his car. She could only hope that Kagura got her hint. She got in Hatori's car and they drove off.

"I'm glad you didn't give it away to Kagura. If you had spoken up there it wouldn't have been long before Akito heard you had your memories in tact."

Uo looked at him and smiled. "So it wasn't a mistake?"

"Miss Uotani, I could never make a mistake that big. I left your memories on purpose."

"And… you left them all? I only ask because I wouldn't know if I'd forgotten."

"I understand. Yes, I have not removed a single memory, I promise."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you do it?"

Hatori was silent for a while. Uo almost thought he wasn't going to answer. "A number of reasons. For one, I've never seen the Sohmas so united as I did today. And not only were they united, they were united against Akito. And as I told you before, I hate Akito as much as anyone. But, I was still going to erase your memory, until I heard what you said to Akito. I could tell how much you loved Kyo. I've used my powers to erase one love from this world, and I'm not sure I could bring myself to destroy another."

"Oh," Uo looked down. "Thank you. Um," she paused, "whose love did you erase before?"

Hatori sighed. "My own would-be fiancé. Fortunately, without her memory of me she was able to move on."

"And you?"

Hatori shook his head. "Not yet. But… I've been told that spring will always come. The snow will melt." Uo couldn't help but to laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

"That sounds like something Tohru would say."

Hatori actually smiled at that. "She did say it."

Uo laughed again. "Just like her."

"Before I let you go, I must tell you. For the next few days Akito may have someone watch you, to make sure your memories aren't 'coming back'. You must never give away that you remember the Sohmas. Especially at school. One of your classmates is the one who told Akito. His mother married out of Sohma house, so he has a different name, but Akito still has a hold on such people. Apparently he overheard some conversation you had."

"I'll be careful around others," Uo promised.

"So long as you always remain cautious you shouldn't have to worry about being followed after about a week. Until then, if possible, you shouldn't even talk to any Sohmas."

"I'll… try my best. Could you do me a favor?"

"I'm going to Shigure's after I drop you off to tell them what I did."

"Thanks," she smiled. "And, it may not really be my thing, but tell Kyo I love him."

Hatori nodded. "I will."

--------------------------------------

"I swear, the year of the dragon is my new favorite year!" Kyo was practically bouncing off the walls.

"I thought you'd be pleased," Hatori smirked.

"So Uo really remembers everything," Tohru asked for about the eighth time.

"Yes. Every detail."

"Shigure, did you hear the news?" Yuki called in the direction of his study.

"Indeed," Shigure stepped out of his study. "I knew you'd do the right thing," he smiled at Hatori.

Everyone else, meanwhile, was staring at Shigure in shocked silence. Finally, Kyo broke the silence. "Why in the hell are you wearing a maid costume!"

Shigure was indeed wearing a skimpy maid costume, complete with stockings and garter belt. "Didn't Aaya tell you? I've joined the No Ones."

Tohru was blushing and staring firmly at the floor. "That's fine," Yuki said. "But that does not explain… this," Yuki seemed unable to mention the ridiculous outfit by name.

"Sure it does. Aaya said the initiation all No Ones go through involves wearing a…" Shigure paused as he noticed the blank expressions from the others. "I'm going to go change now," Shigure swiftly retreated into his study.

"I'm going to go vomit," Kyo groaned. "And then murder Aaya. That is not an image I wanted burned into my mind."

"I think I'll join you," Yuki said.

"For vomiting or murdering Aaya?"

"Both."

--------------------------------------

GU: I was tempted to end this chapter after:

"Now, forget," Uo collapsed in Kureno's hold, her last thought of Hatori's eyes.

But I decided that that would be too mean, ending there after the last cliffhanger. So there you have it. Read, review, vote, and maybe volunteer for beta-reading. Thanks a lot. Oh, wondering where Juba-Juba is? Look over there.

Akito: Someone get this small chronically diseased little African boy off of my arm! I think he's already dead! He's hanging on by his teeth! Owowowowow!

GU: Hee hee. See you next chapter. Hopefully it'll be out fairly soon, but probably not as quickly as this one.


	6. Recruitment

Gravaja Umbros: Hey guys. Sorry for the long update time. I would also like to give special thanks to Ren-sensei and CutieSango for volunteering to beta read. Unfortunately, I have not heard from either of them since. So this chapter, like most, has only been beta-read by my little sister. Also, I have received enough votes, and now the voting is closed on whether to break the curse or not. The curse will be broken! I figure that's not really a spoiler since anyone could just check the reviews and see which got the most votes, so that's why I'm already telling you. Hey, isn't Juba-Juba, the small chronically diseased little African boy supposed to be doing this? Where is Juba-Juba?

Juba-Juba: I'm stalking my prey. Don't speak to me.

GU: Your prey?

JJ: You specifically set me on this target. Don't tell me you've forgotten.

GU: Oh yes! Elina Trevisan, my sister. For the previous chapter she reviewed my story, but didn't notice I was still logged in and now it looks like I reviewed my own story. That review from me is really from my sister whose account name is Elina Trevisan. Yes, go forth Juba-Juba, and seek for the-

JJ: Didn't I tell you not to speak to me?

GU: Sorry. Anyway, we are getting close the end of my story. Sad, I know. But all good stories need a beginning and an end. This chapter is the end of the middle of the story. Anyway, enough of my prattling along. Enjoy the story!

--------------------------------------

The following week was difficult for both Kyo and Arisa, as neither was able to talk to the other much, and they dare not kiss. Kyo played the part of moping depressed Sohma who had lost his girlfriend very easily, seeing as he was no longer able to talk to his girlfriend much. For all intents and purposes he had lost his girlfriend, at least for a while.

Arisa, meanwhile, was having a harder time. She had to pretend she wasn't depressed, because she wasn't supposed to remember she had a reason to be depressed. She hung out with Tohru and Hana a lot, and after being 'introduced' treated Kyo and Yuki as acquaintances. The only thing that kept her sane was the notes she and Kyo passed to each other through Tohru. Despite that, she didn't think she was able to fully hide her depression from her classmates.

Kyo tried to get Tohru to invite her over, but Akito had strictly forbid the Sohmas from meeting with her other than what was necessary at school.

On the bright side, now that Shigure was a No One they were able to use his house for their headquarters much more freely. In addition to Shigure, Hatori had also joined the No Ones, and Hiro and Kisa were now being considered.

"It's not a question of it they're willing to join," Kyo said, "it's whether they should. They're just kids!"

"Kids who are going to disobey Akito whether or not we let them join," Hatori said. "Hiro was the only one who directly said he was trying to stop me."

"Yes, and if we let them join we can teach them to use more subtle methods to defy Akito," Aaya said.

"Surely you aren't implying that you and Shigure were subtle?" Hatori asked.

"Subtlety isn't our main concern here," Yuki said. "It's their safety. So are they going to go against Akito willy-nilly and risk punishment? If so, then we should bring them in so that they can see the bigger plan and realize the importance of waiting for the right moment. However, if standing up to Hatori was a one-time thing then better they remain completely out of it in case we're caught."

"I think Hiro's decided he won't stand by anymore," Rin said. "The punishment he risked wasn't for Kisa, or even Tohru, but a friend of Tohru's. I think that would be a pretty low priority to him. He didn't care so much about Uo as he did that Akito couldn't continue abusing people."

"So he'll keep it up until something changes, or until his will is broken," Shigure said. "If he joins then he'll be doing something, even if Akito can't see it. I think that will be far safer."

"But what about Kisa?" Tohru asked.

"Akito's learned he can hurt Hiro through Kisa. He's as likely to punish her for his disobedience as he is to punish Hiro," Rin said. "If she's going to be facing the risk then she deserves to know why. We can't let in just Hiro or Kisa, it's all or nothing."

"I think we've discussed this long enough," Hatori said. "Time to decide. Those for admitting Hiro and Kisa?" Shigure, Aaya, Hatori, Rin, and Yuki raised their hands. Slowly, still apparently deciding in her mind, Tohru raised her hand. Kyo sighed, being the only one left in the room.

"Alright, they're in," Kyo raised his hand, making it unanimous. Kagura, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hana, Megumi, and those in the room had all agreed to abide by decisions made even if they weren't able to be present for the vote.

"Well, assuming they join-" Kyo said.

"They will," Yuki interrupted.

"Assuming they join," Kyo said again, "that leaves us with only two cursed Sohmas not in the group."

"Ritsu and Kureno," Tohru nodded.

"I think we need them," Hatori said.

"Are you crazy!" Rin stood up. "Ritsu and Kureno? Kureno is Akito's lap dog, and Ritsu is a cowardly, apologetic cross dresser!"

"Nevertheless," Hatori said, "I think if we hope to beat Akito we need all the Juunishi."

"And how do you propose we get them?" Yuki asked. "One word of what we're doing and Kureno will go straight to Akito. And I doubt very much that Ritsu is confident enough to join us or brave enough to keep his mouth shut."

"It's true that we can't just walk up and ask them," Shigure said, "but that's not to say there isn't a way."

"I ask again, how?" Yuki said.

"Didn't Ritsu say it was his dream to one day be as confident as Aaya?" Shigure asked. The others nodded. "So if Aaya asked him, said that he needed Ritsu's help, and helped encourage him, Ritsu might join."

"That's a splendid idea!" Aaya beamed. "With my incredible charm and inspiring ways Ritsu will have no choice but to join."

"All in favor?" Hatori asked. Hatori, Shigure, and Aaya raised their hands. "Opposed?" Kyo, Yuki, and Rin raised their hands. "Vote is tied." All eyes turned towards Tohru, the only one to not vote. She was fidgeting with her hands nervously.

"It's up to you," Kyo said. "Or else we'll have to wait for a chance to poll the others."

"I know," Tohru said. She continued fidgeting. "I… I t-think," she hesitated. "I think we should do it. Bring Ritsu into this."

Yuki nodded, Kyo sighed, and Rin huffed, but none of them argued further.

"That still leaves the matter of Kureno?" Yuki said. "Any ideas there?"

There was complete silence in the room. Everyone knew that while Ritsu was risky, Kureno was the all or nothing point. If they could get him there would be little Akito could do. But if they couldn't, he would tell Akito immediately. If they tried to get him, they had to succeed.

"There is… one possibility," Shigure finally spoke up. "He once let slip to me… that he had fallen in love."

"With who?" Rin asked skeptically.

"Arisa Uotani."

"No way in HELL!" Kyo stood up. "It'd be bad enough if he found out about us, but if Arisa approached him he'd know she still had her memory! He'd drag her to Akito that instant and Akito wouldn't stop until she was hospitalized!"

"But if he loves her-"

"Then he could be pissed that she chose me over him!"

"If you're afraid she'll choose him over you then I guess we'll have to try something else," Yuki said.

"That may have worked in the past, but not this time, rat-boy! This time I'm not going to agree just to prove I'm not afraid!"

"So you are afraid?" Yuki asked, sure he had won.

"Hell yes! But it's not what you think! I'm not afraid she'll choose Kureno, she loves me too much," Kyo's voice softened. "I'm afraid she'll be hurt. I'm afraid they'll tear her away from me," Kyo sighed. "I'm terrified. If I lose her, I don't think I could go on."

"We're not about to vote on this plan without her here," Hatori said. "And since she'd be taking the risk if she votes no, it's no."

"Then I think we have nothing more to discuss at the moment," Shigure said. "So I think we can all leave."

Kyo sighed. He knew that the time was approaching. The time when they would either be found out and destroyed, or finally free themselves from Akito.

"So this is what's been going on," a voice said from just outside.

All the No Ones turned toward the voice in surprise. Shishou, Kazuma Sohma, stepped into their view.

"Shishou!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Ah, Kazuma!" Shigure gasped. "How much did you hear?"

"Plenty," Shishou chuckled. "You must forgive me for eavesdropping. I merely came to visit Kyo and couldn't help but overhear. So, if all goes according to plan soon all the Juunishi save Kureno will be in your group."

"We're called No Ones!" Aaya called happily. "My name," he added.

"Kyo, I imagine this all started with you and Miss Uotani? Or perhaps does this go all the way back to when Tohru discovered the secret?"

"No, it was Arisa's idea. Started the day after I spoke with you."

"Well, Kazuma," Hatori spoke, "you have discovered us. Will you stand with us… or against us?"

"Kyo, I asked that you not let it come to this. But you still let it happen. Still, even though you disregarded my advice, I will stand by you, Kyo. I only regret that you didn't feel you could tell me about it."

"We're very pleased to have you, Shishou," Tohru bowed.

"So, am I the first not of the Juunishi other than Tohru and Uotani?"

"No, they brought in their friend Saki Hanajima and her brother Megumi," Rin said. "But we don't have plans to bring in any more."

--------------------------------------

"No running in the halls!" Mayuko shouted as some students dashed to get lunch before whatever they were after sold out.

Uo jumped at her teacher's voice and quickly folded up her latest note from Kyo. "Mayuko-sensei, I didn't see you."

"Yeah, you seem to be out of it lately. Something wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Then why haven't you been arguing with Kyo as much?"

Uo pretended to look confused. "As much as what?"

"As much as, say, a month ago?"

"A month ago? I don't think I've seen him before last week when Tohru introduced me."

"What do you mean? Of course you…" Mayuko stopped. "You're the same. He's a Sohma, and now you're just like her."

"Who are you talking about, Mayuko-sensei?"

"Kana." Mayuko looked down at Uo. "Forget I said anything."

Uo nodded. When she had asked Tohru about it, Tohru had told her about Hatori's love, Kana. From Mayuko's comments, it seemed that she knew that the Sohmas could erase memories. Uo couldn't help but wonder exactly how much Mayuko knew about the Sohmas. Unfortunately, there wasn't much Uo could do about it without giving away anything.

"So, what's that note you were reading?"

"Nothing," Uo said casually. "Just a little message Tohru gave me." Technically, that was true, though Kyo was the note's author.

"Whatever. Just be sure you get your lunch before class. I won't tolerate eating during my lecture."

"Sure thing," Uo nodded. She really did like Mayuko. Once Uo was sure she was gone went back to reading the note.

_Arisa_

_Hey, we had a meeting last night. We're going to try to get Hiro, Kisa, and even Ritsu. Have you met him? Weird guy, Ritsu. And Aaya's the one going to recruit him. Just glad I don't have to be there. Shishou also joined! It's great to have him. We have run into a bit of a snag, though. Kureno. Hatori thinks we need everyone, including Kureno. And they think that you're our best bet to get him, since he apparently likes you. Can't see why, though. j/k. You know I love you. The thing is, if you approach Kureno he'll know the truth. I really don't think we need him. Sometimes it feels like Hatori's taken over. I guess it's cause he's the only adult. At least, the only mature one. No one would let Shigure or Aaya lead. But then again, we are No One. But maybe now Shishou will take the lead, but I doubt it. Not that I have anything against Hatori. After what he did for you I love the guy. I just don't think you should risk your safety for Kureno. But you're not going to listen to me if you don't agree, are you? That's my stubborn girlfriend! Luv you,_

_Kyo_

Uo smiled at his note. She couldn't wait until the day when they wouldn't have to hide their affection from Akito. She pulled out a pen and paper to begin writing her response.

_Hey Kyo,_

_It's great that Shishou's in! And I totally understand how you feel about Hatori taking over. Does Mayuko-sensei know about memory erasing? Or the curse? Some things she said made me wonder. Of course I couldn't ask her. I can't wait until we're done with this. You still haven't ever taken me out on a proper date. And when you do you'd better not be a cheapskate and try to go dutch! Well, I don't have much else to say since I can't go to the stupid meetings. I love you. Bye!_

_Uo_

It was almost time for class to start and students were beginning to file into the classroom. Uo quickly folded and hid her note, then downed some food at top speed. She finished just as Mayuko entered to start the class.

"Okay, everyone, lunch is over. Today we're going to-" she stopped. Uo had just passed her note to Tohru. She prayed Mayuko hadn't noticed. "Miss Tohru," she said, walking up to her. She noticed. "You and Miss Uotani had all of lunch to pass notes, and even verbally talk to each other!" she said the last part as though it was a brilliant and novel idea.

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru went into panicky apologetic mode.

"Give me the note."

Tohru sighed, and with a helpless look to Uo handed over the folded piece of paper. Uo could see Kyo fidgeting in the corner of the classroom. Yuki and Hana were also nervous, but you couldn't tell unless you knew them well.

"Read it out loud! Read it!" the class chanted.

Mayuko unfolded the paper while clearing her throat. She was going to read it! Uo, meanwhile, was bemoaning how stupid she was to leave written proof of her memory being in tact. Uo cringed for a moment, waiting for Mayuko to begin. She finally looked up. Mayuko just stood, reading the note silently to herself. Or, considering how short it was, likely rereading it. The classes chants of "read it" grew louder.

"All right, that's enough," Mayuko finally shouted over the din of the classroom. "Quiet down!" She locked eyes with Uo. "Miss Uotani, Miss Tohru, I would like to see you both after class."

"Yes, ma'am," Tohru and Uo said. Well, this was bad, but at least she hadn't read it aloud.

Class went quickly, Uo getting more fidgety as it went. Halfway through class Mayuko had been calling people up to her desk to talk about schoolwork and, apparently disappointed with Kyo's grade, had asked to see him after class. Uo suspected it was really still about the note.

The bell finally rang and everyone got out of their desks to talk to their friends until the next class started. "Those I asked to see after class come with me," Mayuko instructed, rising from her desk. Uo, Tohru, and Kyo got up and followed her. She led them to an empty art classroom and closed the door. "Would one of you care to explain?"

"Um, sorry I passed a note in your class," Uo said hopefully.

"Nice try, Uo. This is not about passing notes. This is about the content of the note. Here, Kyo, this is yours," she gave him the note in question. Kyo quickly read it, swallowing hard.

"It's, um, sort of a game we're-" Kyo began.

"I know that memories can be erased, if the head of Sohma family wishes it," she interrupted. "My friend, Kana, had her memory erased. Uo, I take it your memory is supposed to have been erased as well?"

Uo nodded. "'Supposed to' being the key phrase."

"So tell me about this. What is this big secret that has Sohmas erasing memories to keep it quiet? What is 'the curse'? And lastly, what is Hatori taking over?"

They looked helplessly at each other for a moment. Then Uo shrugged, "I guess we might as well." Kyo nodded reluctant agreement. Tohru gave an 'it's up to you' look.

"Sensei," Uo said, "let's say you're dating a Sohma, like Kana was or I am. One day you're bound to hug him. Sensei, please hug Kyo."

"Do we have to _show_ them the curse every time?" Kyo sighed.

"Like anyone would believe us otherwise."

"Hug him?" Mayuko asked.

"Please," Uo nodded. Mayuko walked up to Kyo and carefully wrapped her arms around him, unsure of what would happen. She jumped back at the boom and puff of smoke. "Is that…? Is he…?"

"A cat?" Nekyo asked. "Yeah, I'm a cat. My cousin Yuki's a rat. Shigure's a dog, Haru's an ox, Momiji's a rabbit, and Hatori's a dragon."

"A dragon?"

Nekyo chuckled. "Actually, he changes into a tiny seahorse. But think of it as a dragon for the sake of the curse."

"Their family is possessed by the spirits of the Chinese zodiac, plus the cat from the folk tale," Uo said. "If hugged by a non-cursed member of the opposite sex, or if they become weak, they change. To keep it a secret, Hatori has had to erase the memory of all who find out. This whole thing is governed by Akito, God of the Sohmas."

"God?"

"He takes the place of God in the folk tale," Kyo said. "I'm gonna take my clothes and hide behind that desk while I wait for the inevitable."

"He'll change back naked," Tohru explained.

"Anyway, things started to change when Akito allowed Tohru to keep her memory after finding out," Uo took up the explanation again. "We're not sure why, but he's using her for something. Then, recently, Kyo and I started dating and I discovered the curse. But rather than go the usual route, report it, and erase my memory, we decided to stand up against Akito." A boom signaled Kyo's change back to a human. "Akito is evil. Period. So, we began recruiting others to stand up against him. Some of the other cursed Sohmas, Tohru, Hana, and her brother Megumi. Now we have most of the cursed Sohmas, and a non-cursed Sohma."

"That's where the reference about Hatori taking over came from," Kyo said, stepping out fully dressed. "He wasn't part of the original group and it feels like he's taking over. But still, he's the reason why Arisa has her memory, so we don't mind too much."

"Our group is called the No Ones," Uo said. "And now you know all about the Sohma curse and the No Ones. So what do you say, will you be a No One?"

"You want me?" Mayuko asked. "To join this Akito resistance?"

"Why not?" Kyo asked. "You've found us out, and we need all the manpower and brainpower we can get."

"Please, Mayuko-sensei," Tohru asked. "You could destroy all our hard work. We'd rather have you with us."

Mayuko sighed. "This is a lot to take in at once. But… I guess I'm No One now."

--------------------------------------

"Good news," Aaya announced, bursting into Shigure's living room. "Ritsu has agreed to join us in our fight against Akito!"

"Fight against Akito?"

"Eh?" Aaya looked down. "Hiro! Kisa! I didn't see you there!"

Kyo sighed. "This is why you don't burst into rooms shouting top-secret information."

"I repeat," Hiro said, "fight against Akito?"

"I was getting to that," Tohru said sheepishly.

"Well why didn't you just come out and tell me? Think that just because I'm a kid I can't handle the truth? What, you think I'd betray you all to Akito just to get on his good side?"

"Akito has a good side?" Kyo asked.

"No, it's not like that," Tohru said. "It's just that… I…"

"Stop babbling. I'll join your little coup," Hiro said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, me too," Kisa agreed.

"That just leaves Kureno," Aaya said.

"Yeah… Kureno."

"Hatori was going to feel him out, just to see where he stands."

"He's what?" Kyo stood up angrily.

"Don't worry, he won't give anything away. He's not going to put anyone at risk."

--------------------------------------

"Well, Kureno," Hatori said at the end of the check-up, "you're fine."

"Unless you count the fact that I've been known to turn into a bird."

"Yes, but other than that you're fine." Hatori sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not really. I just… hate erasing memories. This most recent time was particularly difficult. She had such a happy relationship. And Kyo was happy, a rarity for us. It was like erasing Kana's memories again."

Kureno nodded. He could imagine how Hatori must have felt. "I understand. But Akito must be obeyed."

"I know. But I sometimes wish it weren't that way. I'm sure you would rather not have hurt Hiro?"

"I… suppose so. He is just a child. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be talking like this. If Akito ever heard-"

"Don't worry. As a doctor it's my duty to keep anything you say confidential."

Kureno nodded, but still considered leaving. But there weren't many, even among the Sohmas who Kureno could talk comfortably with. "Actually, it was harder for me to hold down Miss Uotani than it was to hurt Hiro. Now, she doesn't know me either. That was hard. I… had feelings for her. Deep feelings. I guess I still do."

Hatori nodded. It seemed like he already knew. It seemed like Hatori knew everything.

"Would you rather she knew you and loved Kyo than forget you both?"

"I don't know. Maybe. At least she was happy. I've long since realized love is beyond my reach."

"Could you have erased her memory, were it your power rather than mine?"

"I suppose I could have."

"But would you?"

Kureno hesitated. "I… I don't know. I suppose I would. Akito must be obeyed."

"Hiro didn't obey."

"And look what it got him."

"But, when you think about it he was only punished because you obeyed. He must be obeyed because he is obeyed. But suppose he had a Juunishi full of Hiros?"

"One of that kid is more than enough," Kureno dodged the question. Was it possible that the Uo incident had bred dissent and Hatori was set to weed it out for Akito?

"Yes, I quite agree. Not Hiros then, just people like him in that they won't obey Akito. What do you suppose would happen?"

"It's not for me to say. If you'll excuse me I really must be going." Kureno then left before the conversation could get any more dangerous. Hatori had already gotten him to speak doubts about Akito. That was bad enough. But then again, if it was just idle chat then Hatori had put himself at risk. Kureno could report Hatori and get him in serious trouble. And Hatori was the last person Akito wanted against him. If Hatori decided to disobey Akito you'd never be able to trust if he had truly erased a person's memory.

Kureno stopped in his tracks. It was impossible. There was no way Hatori would disobey Akito. Was there? Hatori was still only human, it's not like he couldn't disobey Akito. But what could he hope to gain by defying Akito? It's not like Hatori and Uo could ever hope to win against Akito. But if that conversation wasn't just idle chat, then perhaps he was hoping for Kureno to join him. He could already have a number of people. If he ever hoped to gain freedom from Akito, he would need help. Was it possible a coup had already begun, and Hatori had just felt him out for membership?

Kureno shook his head. Such a thing was just not possible. Someone would have discovered and told Akito. But then again, the Juunishi were all practiced in keeping secrets. And they would just need to watch their mouth, far easier than avoiding hugs in a busy high school. And if Hatori were in on it, they could potentially erase the memories of anyone who discovered their plan.

"Kureno, are you okay?"

Kureno realized he had just been standing there for a while. "Yes, I'm fine," he told the man, who he realized was Kyo's biological father. He was inside, and obviously devoted to Akito. Likely because Akito planned to lock up Kyo, who he considered a monster.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I… just need to check something."

"What's that?"

"A theory," with that Kureno left and began towards the exit of the Sohma estate.

--------------------------------------

"Miss Uotani."

Uo looked up and gasped. There, on the stairs of her apartment building, was Kureno Sohma. She quickly masked her surprise. "Do I know you?"

Kureno looked around quickly before speaking. "It's okay, Hatori told me all about it. I'm with you now."

"Really? That's a relief," Uo tried to calm her heart. She had been worried she'd given herself away with the gasp. "So, you're not upset about me and Kyo?"

"No. Maybe a little envious of Kyo, but not upset. I'm sure he's thrilled that Hatori didn't erase your memory."

"Yeah, he is." There was something off here, but Uo wasn't sure what. Maybe it was just her crush.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Kureno hesitated. "I just had to see you."

It suddenly hit Uo. The Sohmas weren't allowed to see her, except at school, since she had her memory 'erased'. It was sweet of Kureno to come see her, but dangerous. It was why she had barely seen Kyo.

"Well, here I am. You know it's risky to see me."

"I know. And besides that, you are seeing Kyo."

"Yeah, that too." There was something else wrong here. But what? Uo thought back over her previous encounter with Kureno. She couldn't find whatever it was she was looking for. She moved on to in her mind to Kyo's notes. They hadn't taken a vote on Kureno last she heard. And Hatori wouldn't tell Kureno without a vote. But, she had brought in Mayuko without a vote. Maybe there hadn't been much choice, like with Mayuko?

"Hatori didn't give me all the details. Who else is in the group?"

Now that sounded suspicious. Was this just curiosity and she was acting paranoid? There was one way to find out.

"Well, we were hoping you'd be able to get Kagura to join, since you're both in the same boat with me and Kyo. Of course, Hatori promised he'd mention that first when you joined, so you already knew that."

"Yeah, he told me. But I'm really not sure I'm the best suited for the job. Who else is in the group?"

He was lying. Kagura was one of the original members. Somehow he must have found them out and now he was pumping her for information to tell Akito.

"Well, there's me and Hatori, obviously. Then there's Nobuo Uematsu, Oda Nobunaga, former Prime Minister Mori, Genghis Khan, Alexander the Great, Queen Elizabeth, the Pope, Colonel Sanders, and Santa Clause."

"Huh?"

"We had a bunch of bananas join, but Santa and Genghis Khan got hungry and ate them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, if you're not going to tell the truth you're not going to hear it either."

Kureno looked about to object, then let out a small chuckle. "How'd you know?"

"You didn't give the password when I prompted you," she lied. This kept her from admitting Kagura was one of them. "And to think I had a crush on you, and here I'm just a source. A way to rat out others to Akito."

"That's not true!"

"You aren't going to tell Akito?" she said skeptically.

"Well, yes I am. It's not that. You mean far more to me than you think. I love you, I just can't go against Akito's will!"

"So you love me, you just love Akito more," she snapped. "Enough to turn me over to him. But you know he won't just erase my memory. Not after last time. He can't trust Hatori to do it, so he's gonna beat me into silence and you're gonna let him! He is rather frail, maybe he'll just have you do it for him!"

"Please, you must calm down."

"Why? Afraid others will hear? Maybe if I'm going down I should make sure your secret goes down with me! Shout for people to hug Sohmas, leak your secret so bad Hatori could never contain it if he wanted to. Maybe hug you, let you change back somewhere crowded."

"And turn Sohma house into a media circus? Could you do that to your beloved Kyo?" Anger laced his voice. Whether he was angry at her prospect of making public the Sohma secret or was now letting jealous anger for Kyo show she didn't know.

"Sure, Kyo knows me well enough he'd be disappointed if I went without a fight. And in the public eye could Akito get away with locking up Kyo forever? Humanitarians could even get PETA to help protest since Kyo's also a cat. Maybe scientists could even develop a cure for the curse. Then Akito would lose all his power."

"I love you damn it, so why are you doing this to me!"

"You can say you love me all you want, but that doesn't make it true," Uo said coldly.

"But I do love you!"

"Then prove it! Not with a kiss, or something like that. If you truly love me you wouldn't force me to kiss you, and it's complete crap that you can express your love in a kiss. Anyone can kiss anyone. Prove it by standing up to Akito! Join us, really join us. Let me keep my memory, and be happy that I'm happy with Kyo."

"But… Akito," he began.

"Screw Akito and screw the curse. Akito's days of ruling the Sohmas are numbered, and it's a small number. We already have a large group. And we aren't all Sohmas. Akito will never be able to find and stop all of us. And our numbers are growing. Don't tell me you enjoy kicking kids around on Akito's whim?"

"I don't. I hate it. I just had no other choice, with Akito right there."

"Well, now Akito's not here. And even if he was, he no longer has as much power as he thinks. The choice is yours. Akito? Or me?"

Kureno hesitated, nervously twitching his hands. Finally, Kureno set his jaw and looked Uo in the eye, all traces of doubt gone. "Damn Akito, I fight with you!"

--------------------------------------

GU: There you have it, the next chapter! All the Juunishi are now No Ones, so what will they actually do about Akito? Can Kureno really be trusted? Can all the other No Ones really be trusted? How much power does Akito still wield to stop them? Is Santa Clause really part of the group? Did Genghis Khan really like bananas? How many more inane questions can I come up with? Will I manage to post the next chapter in a reasonable amount of time? There's only one way to find out! Just wait for the next chapter and read it! But, while you're waiting you might as well review this chapter.

Elina Trevisan: I hate you.

GU (smiling innocently): Why ever for? Hey, where's Juba-Juba?

ET (bwahaha, Elina Trevisan makes a funny acronym): He was very… sick.

GU: He always is. So where is he?

ET (pointing to a jaw embedded in her calf): Here's what's left of him. And it is really hard to clean up exploded Juba-Juba.

GU: Don't I know it. And back to my readers: Read, review, lather, rinse, repeat. Thank you. I no longer need break/don't break votes, and if someone thinks they could beta-read and get back to me in a reasonable amount of time that'd be great. See you next time.


	7. Preparations

Gravaja Umbros: Hey there everybody. Sorry about the long wait. I'd love to give you a perfect good reason why it took so long (and I actually have reasons) but it turns out that despite my reasons it took so long mostly for two reasons. One, I'm lazy. Two, I had a really hard time writing one particular part of this. I'll say which in the end author's notes. A few other things that I could blame the lateness on, midterms, a nasty cold, studying for midterms, losing my notebook (temporarily, thanks to Elina Trevisan for finding it), and midterm stuff.

Juba-Juba, the small chronically diseased little African boy: Being a disclaimer boy, it's my duty to tell you all that Gravaja doesn't own Monty Python.

GU: We have some on VHS.

JJ: That doesn't count. Anyway, Gravaja is very pleased with this chapter, and it's probably his longest yet. He has too much good stuff here to mention.

GU: I could've told them that.

JJ: Shut up.

GU: Sorry.

--------------------------------------

Kyo entered Shigure's living room. He was the first one there. This meeting of the No Ones was going to be different. This was it.

"You're here early," Yuki said as he entered the room.

"You know rat-boy, I really hate you," Kyo grinned. "But I'm glad to have you with us."

Yuki smiled. "The feelings are mutual. Both of them." The two shook hands.

"Well if this doesn't beat all," Shigure said, leaning on the doorframe. "Are the rat and cat actually getting along?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Yuki said. "This is temporary."

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Maid?" Kyo said.

"I thought you never wanted to think about that image again?" Shigure asked, glaring at Kyo.

"True, but I can't pass up an opportunity to bug you the way you always bug us."

"I made some snacks for the meeting," Tohru came out from the kitchen carrying a tray of rice balls in one hand and a tray of taiyaki pastries in the other.

"Thanks, Tohru," Kyo grinned. Even now, with all that was happening, Tohru was trying to make sure everyone would be comfortable.

"Ah, just like my darling little Tohru!"

"Aaya, do me a favor and shut it," Kyo said.

"That would be doing us all a favor," Yuki agreed.

A moment later Kagura arrived. "Hey, everyone," she said nervously.

"Hey," everyone responded, though with varying degrees of casualness.

"Kyo," Kagura approached him. "I'm… sorry for how I always dealt with you. And I'm happy for you and Uo."

Kyo nodded. "That's okay. I could be pretty rude to you too." Kagura hugged Kyo tightly, a few tears escaping her eyes. Kyo was startled at first, but hugged her back.

"Ah, the whole Mabudachi Trio is here," Aaya called happily.

"Yes, good morning," Hatori greeted cordially.

"Hatori," Kyo called, approaching the doctor.

"Yes?"

"Well, of all the Sohmas," Kyo paused. "Damn it, I'm not good at this stuff! Without you me and Arisa wouldn't be together, so thanks."

"You're welcome," Hatori said. "Best to get these things off of our chests while we still have the chance."

Kyo shook his hand. He was right of course. There was a feeling of dread in the air for this meeting.

"Onee-chan," Kisa ran up and hugged Tohru.

"Hey, guys," Hiro followed Kisa inside.

"We sure we want some kids involved at this point?" Kyo asked, half-joking.

"Oh? And when did you become an adult?" Hiro asked.

"We're with you to the end, Onee-chan," Kisa hugged Tohru tighter.

"This room is going to get real crowded," Hatsuharu remarked, making his way straight towards Tohru's snacks. "Kyo, just cause all this is happening, don't expect me to go easy on you next time we fight."

"Hah! Like you actually could beat me."

Haru smiled. "One day." Haru then turned his attention back to the snacks.

"Ignore him; he just doesn't know when to give up."

Kyo turned towards the new speaker. "A trait you two share, eh Rin?"

Rin shrugged and sat next to Haru, grabbing a snack herself.

"AAAUUG! SO MANY PEOPLE HERE ALREADY! I MUST BE LATE! I'M SOOOO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO THE-" Ritsu seemed to deflate as Shigure poked him.

"It's the magic touch!" he said happily.

"I need to remember that," Kyo said to himself.

"Kyo."

Kyo turned to look for the voice. "Kureno," he nodded slowly.

Kureno paused for a bit. "You're a lucky man," he said finally.

"I know," he said. "And, I guess I should thank you."

"For?"

"Not turning her in."

"TOHRU-KUN!"

"Not so fast!" Kyo grabbed the back of Momiji's shirt. "No hugging."

"Waah! Kyo's so mean!"

"Better believe it."

"Sorry for taking so long. We had some trouble finding the place."

"Hana!" Tohru ran over and hugged her friend. "And hello to you too, Megumi," Tohru bowed.

"Hello, Tohru," Megumi said. "Is Uo not here yet?"

"Hey, you'd better not ogle at my woman," Kyo said.

"Your woman? I wonder what Uo would think of that," Hana said.

"She'd probably act pissed, yell at me a bit, and then we'd go somewhere private to make-out."

Hana smiled. "You know her very well. Do you know who else is here?"

"Huh?" Hana could just look around the room. Then he realized what she meant. "Uh, just look around. I think I left the TV on in the other room. Hang on, I'll be right back."

With that Kyo retreated out of the room and made his way to the back entrance. He quietly opened the door. "Hope I didn't leave you waiting too long."

"Not at all, Kyo," Mayuko said, stepping into the house. "Just tell me where to wait."

"You should be able to hear everything from the kitchen. Afterwards head upstairs to avoid Shigure and we'll be with you shortly."

"No problem," Mayuko nodded, following him into the kitchen to wait, after which he reentered the living room.

"Shishou!" Kyo navigated his way through the crowed room to his master, who was speaking with Hatori.

"Ah, Kyo. Good to see you. Looks like everybody is here."

"No, we're still waiting on-" Shishou nodded towards Kyo's right. He followed it and saw Arisa, who was sitting at the table and had been hidden from his view when he came in.

Kyo made his way over to her. "Who let in some yankee?" he said playfully.

"Well, it looked like there was a party going on, thought I'd crash it," she said casually.

"A party? No," Kyo sat down next to her. "Not until you showed up."

She smiled, then leaned in and kissed him for the first time since before Hatori had taken her to the main house. It quickly got very heated, and it took all their efforts to keep from doing anything to trigger Kyo's transformation.

"My poor virgin eyes," a voice said very close by.

"Go away, Hiro," Kyo said.

"No, not you. Not that I want to see that either. I'm talking about them."

Kyo and Arisa looked over to see Haru and Rin in a similar state, the difference being that without the fear of activating the curse their hands were all over each other, groping and caressing the other.

"Hey Tohru, Yuki, why don't you two get started," Arisa said playfully. "No time like the present, eh?"

Tohru blushed furiously, while Yuki suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"I thought we were having a meeting, not an orgy," Aaya piped up. "If I'd known I would've brought Mine and some costumes. You should really see her dressed in nothing but a-"

"Whoa! Too much information," Yuki quickly silenced his brother. "We should get this meeting started."

"He's right," Hatori said. "Everyone please be seated." He looked around to see all the seats already taken, with many people still standing. "Or… whatever." The room got silent, save for a few moans. He turned toward Rin and Haru. "We're starting the meeting now."

"Go ahead," Haru barely got the words out before his mouth was back on Rin's.

"And you two are a little distracting," Shishou added.

"No, please. Let them continue, it's just getting good," Shigure said.

"That does it, we're stopping now," Rin said, getting off of Haru and straightening her shirt.

Hatori looked around. "The first and quite possibly only meeting of all the No Ones has now begun. This is also possibly our last meeting. We have all the Juunishi in our ranks. It's time to stop Akito once and for all. We need a final plan."

--------------------------------------

Kyo was surprised at how quickly they came up with a viable plan, although there were still many things that could go wrong. They needed a backup plan. That, however, was already taken care of, whether the others knew it or not.

"Okay, everyone. Tomorrow's the day," Hatori said. "One way or the other, it all ends tomorrow."

"Everyone get a good night's sleep," Shishou ordered. "You'll need your rest."

Everyone began to leave, save for those who lived there and Arisa. In case someone realized what had happened Arisa would spend the night, for protection.

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Arisa made their way upstairs. They took Mayuko into Kyo's room and shut the door.

"Okay, were you able to hear everything?" Kyo asked.

"Yes. So now what's my part? Why all the secrecy?"

"We think we can trust all the No Ones, but we aren't sure," Yuki said. "Especially Kureno. So in case someone betrayed us, or if the plan tomorrow fails for any other reason, we need a backup."

"One that as few people as possible know about," Kyo said. "And us and Hana are the only ones who know you've joined us."

"So what exactly is this backup plan?"

Arisa grinned. "I came up with that without even really thinking. It's a desperate last resort, but if all else fails we'll take it. You know all the Juunishi's names, addresses, and animals?"

"Yeah, I have that list you gave me."

"Well, should we fail, that's where you come in," Arisa's grin grew wider. "You pick a male Juunishi, one who changes into something you can handle, like Kyo or Yuki or Momiji. Don't trust us to help as our memories may have been wiped. Anyway, hug 'em!"

"And then take them somewhere very public," Kyo said. "The market, the airport, somewhere. And-"

"Expose the curse!" Arisa said evilly. "Let everyone see them transform and untransform. Offer interviews to the media to tell all you know. Distribute copies of the Juunishi list we gave you and tell them about Akito. If enough people know there's no way Hatori can memory wipe all of them. Sohma house will become a media circus, and under that scrutiny Akito won't be able to treat everyone as he has been. Akito will lose nearly all his power!"

"Well," Mayuko paused as she took all of this in. "I won't say it's bolder, but it's certainly a much more straightforward plan than the one everyone came up with together."

"And that's why it would work so well!" Tohru said.

"Shigure just entered his study," Yuki said, peeking his head out the door. "If you've heard everything you need to know we can sneak you out now."

"All right," Mayuko nodded. "I'll see you soon. If I haven't heard anything by Monday morning, the curse goes public."

--------------------------------------

The alarm clock in Kyo's room went off early that Sunday. Despite the hour, Kyo hardly needed the alarm, having barely slept that night. Kyo quickly got dressed and headed into the living room. Arisa was already sitting at the table.

"Tohru's cooking," she said. "And I think Shigure's writing a letter to his editor saying he couldn't finish some manuscript because his memory was erased and he doesn't know what happens next. Just in case."

Kyo chuckled. "And Yuki?"

"I think he's asleep."

"I know Yuki's not a morning person but how can he possibly sleep like normal now?"

"We all need as much rest as we can get today," Arisa said.

"Well I could barely sleep, and Yuki's room is the one with the explosives in it."

"Those explosives are nothing," Arisa waved it off as she took a bite of the breakfast Tohru had prepared. "It'll barely count as vandalism in my book."

Kyo smiled. How did he ever survive without her?

"You know somehow I bet Aaya slept like any other night."

"Aaya's insane. Not to mention he has an easy job. I bet Ritsu didn't sleep a wink."

"For which he'll apologize profusely. And had he managed to sleep he would apologize profusely for appearing less concerned than us with the plan."

"Yes, you've managed to get involved in the most dysfunctional family on the planet. How does that make you feel?"

"Hungry," Arisa said as Tohru came out with food.

"I wouldn't eat that," Kyo said. "That's for the operation, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you think this will be enough?" Tohru said, showing it to Kyo and Arisa for approval.

"Well, it's certainly enough food," Kyo said. "What about the secret ingredient?"

"I… don't really know. I've never really tried it," Tohru admitted.

"I watcher her make it," Shigure appeared from the kitchen. "Eating that whole lunch would be more than enough for anyone."

"Yeah, just don't go sampling any," Arisa ordered Shigure. "You're supposed to be working."

"I'm not the one working with explosives."

--------------------------------------

Hatori straightened his neck tie once more, looking at the walkie-talkie he had bought. Everyone in their group had one, though not all of them would be able to keep theirs on the whole time.

He picked it up and pressed the button. "All right, everyone. Status?"

"_Aaya here. I'm in position."_

"Shigure here. Me, Hatori, Tohru, and Hana are ready. Just waiting for the word."

Hatori looked over his shoulder at Shigure. "I'm right here, you don't need the walkie-talkie."

"_Hiro. Me and Kisa are ready."_

"_Kyo here. Me and Arisa are still waiting on Megumi."_

"_Megumi speaking. I'm still about fifteen minutes from position. The train was late."_

"That's okay," Hatori said. "No rush."

"_Yuki here. We're all set on this end."_

"_This is Kazuma. Haru and I are in my house, ready and waiting."_

"_Momiji here! I'm all set!"_

"_Kureno speaking. Ready whenever you are."_

Hatori waited a moment. "Ritsu, check in. Ritsu?"

"_Um, Ritsu here,"_ a shaky response finally came. _"I don't know if I can do this."_

"_You'll be fine,"_ Aaya's voice said. _"I'm counting on you. I know you can do it."_

"_O-okay. Then, I guess I'm ready."_

"Okay, Blue Group, go ahead and get started. Aaya, hold off until Hiro gives the word. Hiro, wait for Megumi to meet up with Kyo. Everyone else, when the proper team gives the word. This is it, guys," Hatori said.

--------------------------------------

"_-This is it, guys,"_ Yuki watched as Rin and Kagura turned off their walkie-talkies.

"I swear, my brother is not allowed to name anything ever again," Yuki sighed. "Blue Group, Rouge Squadron, and Delta Force?"

"For once I have to agree with you," Rin said.

"So," Kagura asked, "how do we look?"

"Very, um," Yuki tried to think of how best to phrase his words. Kagura wore a very short mini-skirt and a tight, sleeveless, red button up shirt with what was probably one too many buttons undone. Her hair was done into many tiny braids, courtesy of Tohru and Hana. As distracting as Kagura looked, Rin was even more distracting. Rin wore a black jacket, if you could even call it that. It stopped at the bottom of her ribs, exposing her smooth stomach and cute belly button and was only zipped together at the very bottom. It was sleeveless and with it mostly open the only thing covering her ample breasts was a very small red tube top, covering little more than a sports bra would have. A simple silver necklace drew the eyes naturally to the valley between her breasts. Her shorts were low enough to see some of the curve from her hips giving way to her pelvis, and were tight enough Yuki didn't know how she got into them, and show off her exquisitely full rounded buttocks nicely. A few inches of bare leg were visible before her thigh highs began, just slightly darker than her skin, giving the look of a perfect bronze tan. Her hair was pulled up so most of it looped down and back up elegantly. The hair left down was at the sides with a black ribbon spiraling up through the middle on both sides, her neck left bare.

"You both look very… uh…"

"He's drooling, staring, and can't finish a sentence. We must look good," Rin stated.

"I don't know. I mean, Rin, you look absolutely stunning," Kagura said nervously. "Compared to you, I don't really look like much."

"Come here," Rin said. Kagura approached and Rin undid another button.

"Ah! Rin, this is… I feel like I could pop out at any moment now!"

"You could, so move carefully. The important thing is he'll feel like you could pop out at any moment."

"But Rin, I," Kagura lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm not wearing a bra."

Yuki had to turn around and walk a little way away to avoid getting a nosebleed. Things were getting much to hot for him to endure.

"All for the better," Rin said. "With this many buttons undone it's obvious. He'll start to think he's seeing more than he really is."

"And if he does see more? If I do pop out?"

"Then our mission is guaranteed to be a success." Yuki could hear the teasing in Rin's voice.

"Hey, Yuki-kun, the objective's this way," Kagura called out. "Come on, get over here."

"Be right there."

"Now!" Kagura ordered.

Yuki turned and again approached the two women. 'Eye contact, eye contact, eye contact!'

"Alright Kagura, let's go. Yuki's losing self-control fast."

'Eye contact, eye contact, eye contact!'

--------------------------------------

"_Alright, Megumi's here,"_ Kyo's voice came over the walkie-talkie.

"_Okay, Hiro, Kisa, go. Rouge Squadron and Aaya, wait about two minutes for Hiro and Kisa to get into position, then go,"_ Hatori said over the channel.

"Roger that," Hiro acknowledged. He and Kisa turned the volume on their walkie-talkies all the way down.

Hiro and Kisa may have had an easy job, but it was important. They walked out to the main gate of the Sohma estate. A lone man rested by the gate, obviously bored. Hiro recognized him as one of the "inside" Sohmas.

"Hey, we've been wondering," Hiro asked confidently, "what are you doing? Seems like lately someone's always by the gate."

The man looked down at the curious children. "Akito's being weird. Ever since he had the memory of that yankee erased he's wanted a guard at the gate. Don't know why."

"So you're today's guard?" Kisa asked cutely.

"Yeah. Boring job."

"Shouldn't guards be happy to be bored?" Hiro asked. "I mean, if you're bored it means nothing bad is happening. Guards, soldiers, firemen, and policemen should be begging for boredom, don't you think," Hiro spoke with his usual superior air.

"C'mon Hiro, it's a house. It's not like we'll have terrorists storming in here!"

"So you think Akito's giving you a useless job? Maybe he just doesn't like you, and this is a way to get rid of you for a day."

"Hiro, has anyone ever told you how annoying you can be?"

"If I'm annoying how come you're the one forced out here all day long?"

"It's just a job, Hiro. Lots of inside Sohmas have been given it lately."

"Come on, Hiro," Kisa said. "Let's go play."

"Fine," Hiro shrugged. "This guy's no fun anyway."

Hiro and Kisa walked a little ways off, stopping in the middle of the path to the main house and sitting down.

"What're you doing there?" the man asked. "You're in the middle of the path, you could get run over."

"We're playing here," Hiro snapped. "And we're not stupid, we can move before any car hits us."

"Fine, whatever," the man sighed. "Stupid kids."

Hiro and Kisa turned their walkie-talkies up a little, so they could just barely hear what was being said. They didn't want the guard to overhear anything.

--------------------------------------

"Aaya here, I'm heading in."

"_Rouge Squadron, heading in."_

Aaya turned his walkie-talkie volume all the way down and approached the record building, buzzing the people inside.

"Yes?"

"This is Ayame Sohma; I need to check some of my files."

"What files?"

"I'm redecorating my shop; I need to check the lease to make sure all my changes are allowed."

"All right," the door clicked. "It's open now."

Aaya entered the building confidently. "It's wonderful to see you," Aaya told the receptionist, his thumb pressing the talk button on his hidden walkie-talkie for a moment. "Have you been to my shop? Wonderful costume shop. We'll help you live out some of your most passionate fantasies."

"I'm sure it's lovely."

"Oh, lovely doesn't even begin to cover it. Recently we made a new line of outfits. Cat nurses. We're currently going through a catgirl phase. Working on our neko dominatrix right now."

"That's… um. I don't know what the hell that is sir. Are you going to check your lease now?"

"Oh, it's not going anywhere. Tell me, what do you think of airline stewardesses?"

"Uh…"

--------------------------------------

"_Aaya here, I'm headed in."_

"Two minutes already?" Kyo checked his watch. "Rouge Squadron, heading in."

Kyo, Arisa, and Megumi headed into Sohma estate through the secret way Momo had shown Tohru when she went to see Kureno. They could hear Hiro and Kisa, mainly Hiro, distracting the gate guard.

"Rouge Squadron, we're on the property," Kyo said into the walkie-talkie.

"C'mon Hiro, it's a house. It's not like we'll have terrorists storming in here," they heard the gate guard in the distance.

"Sohma estate really is huge," Arisa noted. "I didn't fully realize last time; I was too busy focusing on the whole memory erasing thing."

"But you focus well holding explosives," Megumi commented matter-of-factly.

"They're like the sibling I never had," Arisa snuggled the explosives in her hands.

"Now I'm getting jealous," Kyo chuckled, readjusting the explosives in his own hands.

"_It's wonderful to see you,"_ Aaya's voice came over the walkie-talkie, though he obviously wasn't speaking directly into it.

"_Momiji here. Should me and Kureno go yet?"_

Kyo looked around. They were approaching the dividing line between the "inside" area and the "outside" area of Sohma estate.

"Yeah," Kyo said. "Now's good."

"_Kureno. Roger that, I'm moving out."_

"_Me too!"_ Momiji said happily.

"_I guess that's our cue,"_ Shishou's voice said. _"Me and Hatsuharu are headed out."_

"It won't be long now," Kyo said to Arisa. She nodded gravely.

--------------------------------------

"_It's wonderful to see you,"_ Aaya's voice said on the channel.

"Okay, Aaya's in position," Hatori said. "Let's go."

Shigure quickly picked the lock for the side door in the records building. Hatori, Tohru, Hana, and finally Shigure ran inside.

"_Momiji here. Should me and Kureno go yet?"_

The four of them were in a small room filled with boxes. A small window was on the door leading further in, giving a view of a long hallway with more doors coming off of it every few meters.

"The coast is clear," Hana said placidly, looking at the hallway.

"Give me a minute," Shigure said as he worked on the lock on this door. "This one's a bit tricky."

"_Yeah, now's good."_

"You can still pick it can't you?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Even if I couldn't, I'm sure Hatori could."

"_Kureno. Roger that, I'm moving out."_

"_Me too!"_

"Hatori?" Tohru asked. "I wouldn't have thought-"

"What, you think Aaya and me were the only ones in the Mabudachi Trio getting in trouble?" Shigure snickered. "Hatori was certainly much quieter, sneakier, but the stories I could tell."

"You do and I may decide to neuter you on your next check-up," Hatori said calmly.

"Yes, sir," Shigure nodded meekly. "But it was Hatori who taught me how to pick locks. There, I got it," he said as the door clicked open.

--------------------------------------

"_Yeah, now's good,"_ Kyo's voice said.

"_Kureno. Roger that, I'm moving out."_

"Me too!" Momiji said, turning off his walkie-talkie after he spoke.

Momiji skipped out of his house. He was on the inside area of Sohma house. Somewhere nearby Kyo and his group were approaching. Then Momiji spied his target.

"Kureno-san!" Momiji yelled happily, jumping on the rooster's back.

"Get off of me," Kureno said, shaking Momiji off of him.

Momiji fell to the ground hard. "Ouch! Kureno's assaulting me!" he wailed.

"I'm not assaulting you; I just don't want you jumping all over me."

"Hey, did you see him assault me?" Momiji grabbed the nearest person.

"Don't bother other people with your whining," Kureno grabbed Momiji by the shoulders.

"Help! Help! I'm being repressed!" Momiji yelled.

"You're not being repressed, but if you don't shut up and calm down you'll get strangled!"

"Look everyone! He's threatening me now! Come see the violence inherent in the system!"

"What are you talking about!"

By now they had most of the inside Sohmas watching them. "Save me!" Momiji leapt into the arms of a nearby woman, transforming in a puff of smoke.

"Don't go transforming!"

"Why not? We're inside!"

"Because no one wants to see you naked!"

"I'm too sexy for my fur!"

"Nobody thinks you're sexy!"

--------------------------------------

Hatsuharu looked over at the crowd gathering around Kureno and Momiji. "I think we're clear."

Shishou nodded. "Let's go."

--------------------------------------

GU: Well, there you have it. The plan has started. This chapter is specifically meant to tell you very little of what the plan actually is. So what do you guys think the plan is? Something involving explosives, food with a special ingredient, scantily-clad women, and breaking and entering. Hee-hee. Only me and my sister know what the plan is right now. I would like to thank my sister Elina Trevisan for helping me get past my writer's block I had this chapter (I could not for the life of me think of an outfit for Rin) and for helping me come up with the plan in the first place.

And just for reference, about Rin's outfit in this chapter: The idea of her open jacket and top came from changing Mira's outfit from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 The Sith Lords, her hair ribbons are based on and supposed to look somewhat like Miho's from Megatokyo, and her looping down and coming back up hair (like I know what to call it) is based on Princess Kakyuu from Sailor Moon (yes, I watch Sailor Moon! You have a problem with that?)

One last thing: I issue a challenge to all artistically gifted readers! I will write a one-shot for the person who can draw the best picture of Rin and Kagura's outfits in this chapter. You can put your picture on deviantart or fanart-central, or bob's-pics or whatever, just post a link. Or if necessary you can e-mail me your picture, but then no one else can see it. There are some rules about the one-shot I write for you though. First, I need to be familiar with the series/characters. Otherwise I can't write it well. Next, no yuri or yaoi. Or lemons. You'll probably want a romance, but if you really want I could make it humorous. Also, pairings have to make some sense. I'm not going to pair up an 80-year old man with a teenager because you asked. You can request series, pairing, established relationship or establishing it in the fic. You can give me a line, or a scene, or something that you want in there. Whatever, the fic is for you. So long as it meets the other rules you can request anything. So, I think that's it. Some series that I'm particularly familiar with are Sailor Moon, KOTOR, Tekken, Golden Sun, Fruits Basket (duh), Full Metal Panic, YuYu Hakusho (BotanxYusuke!), and Stargate (either series). Don't bother asking for Full Metal Alchemist, One Piece, Inu-Yasha, Naruto, or DNAngel, I either haven't seen them at all or else haven't seen enough. You can ask me about other series, I may or may not know them well enough to write for it.

Okay, that's it. Where's Juba-Juba?

Elina Trevisan: He just died on the person responsible for intervals for you.

GU: Excellent. I hate those and they're on my midterms.


	8. The Plan

Gravaja Umbros: Hello everyone, sorry for the super long wait. At first, I had legitimate excuses, but as time went on they became moot, and now it would be lying to say the long wait was due to anything but laziness. In this chapter, you will find out the plan, in its entirety. Hope you like it. I'm quite pleased with the plan, even if I think some of the writing could be better. But I think it's all up to par, at least.

Juba-Juba, the small chronically diseased little African boy: And you've left me nothing to say. I mean, being _fan_fiction dot net they all know you don't own Fruits Basket. And you don't even have Monty Python references I can disclaim.

GU: You could talk about the whole deal with requests?

JJ: Fine. Gravaja is still willing to write a one-shot for anyone who can draw Kagura and/or Rin in their outfits described last chapter. Basically anything is allowed in your request for a one-shot. And your picture doesn't even have to be that good. Actually, he'd be so flattered at any sort of fanart for his story that he'd take your request, even if the art had nothing to do with Rin and Kagura. Gravaja is kind of hoping to do a one-shot request just as a practice in writing for himself, so even if you haven't drawn anything, you could still request something, and he might take up the challenge. Gravaja would also like to note that his sister, Elina Trevisan, has now put up her first fic. It's for Avatar: The Last Airbender, and it's titled "Momo Is A Pimp". He would recommend everyone read it, especially since he helped come up with it. It's rated M, but just because it's disturbing. There are no sex scenes or violence in it. It's just disturbing to see everyone paired with Momo, often resulting in mpreg. And hey, even if you don't like it, you could review it anyway because Elina, like her brother, is a review whore.

GU: You could phrase that better.

JJ: You're a review whore. Deal with it. I think that's about it. Enjoy the chapter, and review, and thanks for waiting so patiently.

--------------------------------------

"Alright Kagura, let's go. Yuki's losing self-control fast," Rin said. Rin and Kagura walked over to their target: an expensive, if relatively small, house. Yuki followed them for a bit, before looking around and hiding where no one inside the house would be able to see him, as Rin and Kagura approached the door.

DING-DONG

It was a while before the door was opened.

"Good morning, Fujisaki-san," Rin and Kagura bowed as soon as they saw the man, Kagura bowing slowly and carefully so as not to pop out of her shirt.

"I'm sorry," the man sniffed and coughed, before reaching for a tissue to blow his red, swollen nose. "Do I know you girls?"

"Oh, Fujisaki-san," Kagura laughed. "Of course you do. "I'm Kagura Sohma," she bowed carefully again.

"And I'm Isuzu Sohma," Rin bowed. "But you can call me Rin," she whispered seductively.

"Oh, you're-" he covered his mouth as he began to cough. Finally the fit subsided. "You're Sohmas. Sorry, but I already called Akito about staying home sick today."

"We know, that's why we're here," Kagura giggled.

"We brought you some medicine and a lunch made just for you," Rin traced the line of his jaw with her finger as she said this, while Kagura held up the lunch Tohru had made earlier.

"Oh. That's awfully," the man paused to blow his nose. "Awfully considerate of you. But you really didn't have to."

"After all the work you've done for Sohma house, it's the least we could do," Kagura said softly. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you," she said, emphasizing 'good'. "Can we come in?"

"Um," the man was looking quite flushed as he began taking in the girls' outfits.

"Is there something wrong?" Rin asked innocently.

"No, no, of course not," he said quickly, forcing his eyes back to their faces. "But I'd hate for you to get sick."

"We're willing to take the risk," Rin said.

"Um, well, I guess so," the man stood aside to let them into his house.

Yuki made his way into the man's yard, crouching behind some bushes. "They're in," he said into the walkie-talkie. "I don't think we'll have any problems here."

It was a while after that that Yuki heard Kyo announce that Megumi had finally shown up.

--------------------------------------

"Wow, you have such a wonderful place!" Kagura said excitedly as they stepped into the house. "Akito must pay you quite well."

"I get by," he said, blushing furiously.

"Why don't you lay down here on your couch, and we'll get you some medicine," Rin said, pushing him into a plush couch.

"Really, I can manage on my-"

"Don't be silly. It's our privilege," she said, pulling out the cold medicine that was stuck in with the lunch and pouring some out onto a spoon. "Now open up."

Kagura took the lunch from her and split the chopsticks. She picked up a piece of beef and practically forced it in the man's mouth the moment he had swallowed the medicine.

"Wow, that's- WOW!" he said, sputtering. "That's really something," his eyes were watering a little. "What's in that?"

"It's a secret," Kagura said playfully, leaning over him. From his reaction, she could only guess how full of booze Tohru's lunch was. This probably wouldn't take too long.

--------------------------------------

Shishou nodded. "Let's go." Shishou opened the door of the building they were standing next to. This was the security center for Sohma estate. Any burglar alarms went through here before being passed on to the police, and the few cameras set up on the estate would broadcast their signals to this building.

"Excuse me, you can't-" a man approached them once they were inside. "Oh, Kazuma, Hatsuharu! Didn't realize it was you. What are you doing here?"

"You could say it's an exercise of sorts," Shishou said, slowly going forward, forcing the man back.

"What sort of exercise?"

"Seeing how good Sohma security really is. For example, would two martial artists be able to take control of and disable the security center before they could sound any alarms?"

"Huh?" Before the man could elaborate on 'huh' he was incapacitated by a kick to the jaw from Haru.

Shishou quickly forced open the door behind the now unconscious man and he and Haru rushed in.

"Hey, what's going on?"

There were only two people in the room, and they had barely stood up before Haru and Shishou had knocked them out.

"All right, we're in control," Shishou said into his walkie-talkie, looking into the screens. "Still a big crowd around Momiji and Kureno. You should be clear, Kyo."

--------------------------------------

"_You should be clear, Kyo._"

"So far so good," Hiro said quietly to Kisa. The gate suddenly opened, a car coming through after being checked by the guard. Hiro and Kisa jumped up, but did not leave the pass. They waited for a moment until the car rolled its windows down.

"What'cha doing?" Kisa asked in her cutest voice.

"Um, just going home," said a woman in the car. "I went shopping."

"Oh, we'll get out of the way then," Kisa said.

As the car went by Hiro hit the talk button on his walkie. "Car coming through, but I think it'll stay outside. You shouldn't have to worry."

"_Roger that_," Uo said.

--------------------------------------

"I think this is the room," Hatori said as they crept through the records building. Tohru and Shigure were waiting in the room where they had entered the building, staying on look-out. Hana entered the room before Hatori, who closed the door quickly. Hana quickly started looking through drawers for leases, and property records. If the Juunishi wanted to be free, they need to own their own homes and businesses rather than Akito. "I'll start over here," he said, opening another file cabinet.

"Do you really think Ayame can keep everyone busy enough to leave us alone?" she asked calmly, pulling out the lease to Ayame's costume shop from the folder she was looking at.

"I'm sure he'll manage."

--------------------------------------

"You gurlsh are da besht," Fujisaki said dully. "Yer sho nice to me, an' when I'm shick too. Such loverly ladies."

"Our pleasure," Rin said, all traces of seduction out of her voice. She now sounded more bored than anything, but she didn't think Fujisaki was sober enough to notice. It didn't hurt that their cold medicine, which he got regular doses of as well, was also highly alcoholic.

"Fujisaki-kun," Kagura said, more of a playful tone remaining in her voice, whether it was needed or not. "You're such a nice man. I don't see how you can work for Akito."

"Well, lung yadie, I… nung lanie," he screwed up his face in concentration. "Young… lady. Heeheehee," he broke down in giggles, apparently pleased at having managed to say it properly. "It ish… a great bourbon, being da chief finashal ocifer, for such a large group as you Shomass. But, shomone hass to do it," he slurred.

"But don't you think it's unfair?" Rin said. "That Akito is in charge of the money for all the Sohmas. We work hard to earn our money, and still Akito has the final say over how we use it. All the money is in Akito's name."

He sniffed loudly. "Sho sho sad. You lovely things work sooo hard. And itsh aaallll Akito's. That is shad," he shook his head morosely. "But wha can yeh do?"

"Too true," Kagura said sadly. "We can't do anything. But… no, I don't suppose we could."

"Now, now, don' be like that," he patted Kagura's shoulder. "Whatsh on your mind?"

"Well, I was just thinking that we can't do anything. But, you could?"

He stared for a bit. "What're we talkin' aboutsh again?"

"Money, it's so sad, it's all Akito's," Rin said, sounding quite uninterested.

"Oh, dat's right."

"Keep at him, I'm going to check on Yuki," Rin said, walking out of the room. Fujisaki didn't seem to notice.

"Yesh, well, what could I do?" he asked Kagura.

"Well, I was just thinking that you, as chief financial officer, have the authority to release funds in Akito's name. If you released all the Sohma accounts to the individual Sohmas, then Akito wouldn't be able to touch it, would he? It would actually belong to us."

He thought about that for quite a while. After about a minute of silence, Kagura wondered if perhaps he had forgotten they were talking. She was about to remind him, when he spoke up.

"True," he still seemed to be thinking very hard. "But… I don't think sho. Ah couldn' do dat. Akito, he trushts me. Itsh why he never gave the job to a Shoma. Thought they migh' do shomat like dat."

"But isn't it wrong of Akito to horde all our hard-earned money?"

"Yesh, of coursh it is. Don' get me wrong. I don' tink Akito'sh right. Bu it'sh a matter of trust," he said proudly.

"He could trust you?"

"Dat's right."

"To do whatever he told you to do. Even if it's wrong. That's so sad. I know Sohma's are afraid of Akito, always afraid to stop him from abusing us. He's brutal you know. But I thought, surely brave Fujisaki would be noble enough to finally let Akito have it. That you would have the courage to stand up to him, and tell him we won't take his crap anymore. Are you saying you're not as brave as I thought?"

"NO!" he said angrily, trying to stand up, but falling back down on the couch. "Thash true. If I don't shtand up to him, who will. I won't take his carp anymore!"

"Good for you!"

"Why, tomorrow I'm goin' into work, an then I'm givin' all the Sohmas dere money!"

"Actually," Kagura said, reaching for the financial papers beneath the lunchbox. All he had to do was sign.

--------------------------------------

Rin walked outside, and sat next to Yuki. "What's up?" she asked.

"Things are going well," he said. "Hiro and Kisa have been keeping up their watch on the gate. No one's come or gone looking like they're onto us, or headed here or towards the records building. Shishou and Haru took over security without a problem. The Sohma house distraction is going well, keeping everyone away from the security building or Kyo's group. And Hana and Hatori have found most of the records we need. Once they have them all they can bring them over here for Fujisaki to sign, if he's willing. How are things in there?"

"Terrific. The guy's totally soused. Tohru makes an interesting lunch. I think Kagura will have the papers signed any minute."

Yuki's walkie-talkie came to life. "_We're almost there,_" Kyo's voice said, "_but the path's blocked. Ritsu, we need you._"

"Has Ritsu had to perform yet?" Rin asked. Ritsu was their stand-by distraction. If somewhere on the property they encountered trouble, like now, Ritsu was waiting in the wings to get the person out of the way. It wasn't much of a job, but Ritsu might not have been able to handle much more. And as they now heard, it was a necessary job.

"No, that's the first."

"_Um, is there another route you can take?_" Ritsu's voice said timidly.

"_No, I'm watching the monitors,_" Shishou said. "_That's their best option. They need you, Ritsu._"

There was a pause. "_All right,_" Ritsu said, sounding unexpectedly determined. "_I'm on my way_."

--------------------------------------

"Um, is there another route you can take?" Ritsu said. He knew he shouldn't have taken this job. They couldn't rely on him. He was bound to mess up. What was he thinking?

"_No, I'm watching the monitors,_" Kazuma said. "_That's their best option. They need you, Ritsu_."

They needed him? Ritsu shuddered. No one really needed him. It was impossible. Even if they did need him, he'd just mess it up. His parents were always having to apologize for him. How could they expect this of him?

But, they were counting on him. They trusted him enough to give him this job. To trust him with their secret. And he had kept it secret. Just that was risking everything, and he had done it as well as anyone, hadn't he? And Ayame. He remembered Ayame's last words to him over the walkie-talkie. '_You'll be fine. I'm counting on you. I know you can do it._'

He could. Everyone was counting on him. He had to. "All right," he said. "I'm on my way."

Ritsu marched out. He knew the path Kyo and the others would be taking. And they said they were almost there. Almost to the dark building, where the cat had always been destined to spend their life. Locked away from the others. Ritsu would start at the building and work the path backwards.

As he approached the building he saw he wouldn't need to look for the person blocking Kyo's path. Ayame's mother was standing outside the building. He panicked for a moment. What was she doing just standing there? Was she expecting the plan, and guarding against it? But, everything else was working perfectly. No one else had encountered resistance. It had to be coincidence.

Ritsu walked past, carrying a bag with some books in it. A few paces from her he dropped the bag suddenly, spilling the books.

"I'M SOOO SORRY!" he yelled. "I DROPPED THE BOOKS! NOW THEY'LL BE COVERED IN DIRT AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M A WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" He quickly put the books back in the bag and turned to Ayame's mother, grabbing her pants leg. "I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS! YOU HAD TO WITNESS MY LACK OF WORTH!"

"It's fine, Ritsu. Really."

"NO IT ISN'T! I'VE TROUBLED YOU! AND NOW I'M BOTHERING YOU FURTHER! I'M SO SORRY! Please, please, please let me make it up to you! Here, I'LL TAKE YOU TO LUNCH! ON ME! ORDER ANYTHING YOU LIKE! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MUCH IT COSTS! I'LL PAY FOR IT! PLEASE DON'T DENY MY ONLY CHANCE TO MAKE AMENDS!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" she said, shaking Ritsu off. "Fine, let's go. Just, please, stay quiet during lunch, I don't want you to embarrass me."

"I'M SORRY! OF COURSE, I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK!" Ritsu led her away, but thought he caught a brief glimpse of Uo's hair behind another building.

--------------------------------------

"If it weren't for the fact that's exactly what we planned for him, I'd have though Ritsu forgot about the plan and just went on apologizing all on his own," Kyo whispered as Ritsu led Yuki's mother away from the scene.

"He's a surprisingly good actor," Arisa agreed.

"All right, coast is clear, we're headed in," Kyo said into his walkie-talkie. Kyo, Arisa, and Megumi snuck towards the building, explosives in hand. Kyo grinned. After today, there would be no way he could get locked in there for the rest of his life. Looking around to be sure nobody saw, he opened the door and followed the others in. It was very dark in the room.

There was a dull thud and they heard someone drop their armful of explosives. A number of lamps turned on suddenly (this building had no lighting of its own). Megumi was lying unconscious on the ground, surrounded by the explosives he had dropped, a thin trickle of blood coming from the back of his head. Arisa gasped as Kyo looked up. His biological father was holding some sort of rod, apparently having hit Megumi with it. A figure stepped out of the shadows behind the lamps they had set up.

"Hello, monster. Hello, Miss Uotani," the voice said coldly.

"Hello, Akito," Kyo swallowed hard.

"_They know about the plan!_" Hiro's voice said suddenly from the walkie-talkie. "_Everyone, run, they're-_" his voice was cut off.

Akito smiled, looking impossibly evil for one of his small size.

--------------------------------------

GU: Ooh, major cliff hanger. Probably my biggest cliffhanger yet. Don't worry though, I doubt you'll have any more cliffhangers. The next chapter will probably be the last, though there will be an epilogue after the last chapter. Don't worry, I offer a happy ending guarantee, and have promised that the curse will be broken. Hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner than it took this one. The best way to encourage me to write: Review! I live off of reviews. And… hey, Juba-Juba, what's- AAAUGH!

Juba-Juba leaps at Gravaja, latching onto his leg and promptly dying

GU: What did I do to deserve this?

Elina Trevisan: You mean other than your ridiculously long update time? Nothing. I think he just wanted to die quickly so he wouldn't have to deal with her.

points to her own disclaimer mermaid, waddling towards them

GU: Ah. That's understandable. I'll end this now before _she_ can get close enough to talk. If you're confused about the mermaid, read my sister's fic.


	9. Freedom

Gravaja Umbros: Greetings everyone, and welcome to this chapter of "Detention"!

Juba-Juba, the small chronically diseased little African boy: This is the final 'chapter' of the story, though there will be an epilogue for all of you fans to look forward to. So don't stop watching for updates yet! And now, Gravaja has something he would like to say himself.

GU: Okay, here goes. bows very deeply I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH LONG UPDATE TIMES! I mean, this time it's been how many MONTHS since I posted the previous chapter? I'M INCREDIBLY SORRY! I'M NOT WORTHY OF MY WONDERFUL FANS!

JJ: He really is sorry, he's been whining all the time lately. Anyway, Gravaja is hoping to reach 100 reviews on this story as soon as possible after it's finished.

GU: I had been hoping to reach 100 before it was finished, but that would mean (at the time of my writing this anyway) that this chapter would need 13 reviews, a feat only accomplished by chapters 1, 5, and 7. Well, 13 minus new reviews for older chapters. So if there is some old chapter you haven't reviewed, feel free to review it to help me reach my goal.

JJ: And now, before Gravaja can prattle on any longer, on to the chapter.

--------------------------------------

Hiro yawned. He and Kisa had such a boring job. But at least the more boring their job was, the better the plan was going. "How much longer?" he asked, more to himself than to Kisa.

"_All right, coast is clear, we're headed in,"_ they heard Kyo over the walkie-talkie.

"Can't be too much longer," Kisa said. "If they're headed-"

"Quiet," Hiro said suddenly. The gate guard had pulled something out of his pocket, and was talking very seriously into it. It was either a cell phone or a walkie-talkie similar to theirs.

The guard put whatever it was down and made a gesture at the window of a nearby building, pointing to Hiro and Kisa. Several people instantly emerged, the guard himself running over to them.

"They know about the plan!" Hiro shouted, no longer hiding his walkie-talkie. "Everyone, run, they're-" he was cut off as one of the men grabbed his hand, twisting it behind his back, while another grabbed Kisa by both hands, holding her tight so she couldn't hug anyone.

"You're hurting me!" Kisa cried. Hiro tried to break his captor's grip, but was forced to the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt.

"Kisa!" he called desperately.

"Hiro and Kisa, secured," the gate guard spoke into his radio.

--------------------------------------

Momiji was starting to get tired. He had been working on this distraction for so long now. At least Kureno didn't have to keep jumping all around the place. All he had to do was yell at Momiji. Still, their act had to be wearing thin by now. The crowd gathered around them had thinned out significantly. But they had accomplished their goal, keeping everyone busy while Shishou and Haru snuck into the security building, as well as while Kyo and the others went to the cat's room. While it would be nice to keep it up until everyone could sneak out of the cat's room, they still could end this if it got to be too unbelievable or suspicious.

"Momiji! What is wrong with you?" Kureno yelled. "Settle down already!"

"I can't!" he squealed, currently sitting on someone's head as a rabbit. "I'm on a caffeine high! And with this small body that stuff really affects you!"

"Momiji, I can't believe you would- BEHIND YOU!"

Momiji didn't have time to turn around however, as strong hands grabbed him around the middle. Several men pushed forward to grab Kureno, tying his hands behind his back. Momiji struggled desperately, but as a rabbit wasn't nearly strong enough to resist. One man picked up Momiji's clothes from the ground and pulled a radio out of his pocket.

"Kureno and Momiji, secure."

--------------------------------------

"Has Ritsu had to perform yet?"

"No, that's the first," Yuki said. A brief conversation on the radio confirmed that Ritsu was moving out to deal with the problem.

"Hope he doesn't screw it up," Rin said casually.

"He'll probably be fine. After all, he's supposed to find whoever and apologize to them. If Ritsu can do anything it's apologize."

Rin shrugged, and then started cracking her neck and back. "You know, this outfit may look great, but it's very uncomfortable." She finished and stretched, turning back to the house. "I'd better go finish this job," she said.

However, she was barely back to Kagura and Fujisaki, Fujisaki looking very intently at some papers, when she heard the door to the house open and slam shut.

"Whus goin' on?" Fujisaki slurred, looking up at the noise.

"I don't know," Kagura said. "Sign the papers, please."

Yuki ran into the room, further distracting Fujisaki. "We have trouble, two cars just pulled up, people are heading for the house right now!"

"Sign the papers!" Rin turned and ordered the drunk man.

"Whatsh the deal here? Whosh ish dis pretty lady?" he gestured towards Yuki.

Shouts and loud bangs started to come from the entry room. "Open up, Fujisaki-san! Sohma business!"

"We don't have time for this," Yuki said. He grabbed the papers and hid them under the couch cushion. "Fujisaki-san, please, once those people leave sign those papers." He turned, grabbing Kagura's hand and pulling her to the back entrance, Rin already leading the way. As they opened the back door they heard the front door burst open, and could make out incoherent shouts from Fujisaki.

The three teens bolted out across the street.

"Where are we going?" Kagura asked. "Shigure's house is too far, and they'd just break in there anyway."

"Another member of the student council lives in this neighborhood. I don't think they'd try to break into the house of someone who doesn't work for the Sohmas."

"How do you know they'll help us?" Rin asked.

"Kakeru is the one who provided us with the explosives, and you two are half-naked, he'll have to help us."

"Shouldn't you radio the others?" Kagura asked.

"No need, Hiro warned everyone just as I saw the cars pulling up. I think the whole plan is blown."

"Maybe Fujisaki will still sign the papers," Kagura suggested, panting heavily from running in her very impractical outfit. "Then it won't be a complete loss."

"We can hope," Rin said.

A black car suddenly pulled out in front of them, the driver and passenger jumping out and after the teens. They were both women, probably because it was assumed that a boar and a horse would present more trouble than the rat that Yuki would become if he hugged someone.

Yuki, Rin, and Kagura quickly doubled back, but one of the women caught Kagura by the wrist. "Just run!" she yelled, struggling against the woman. "Leave me!"

It pained Yuki to do so, but he knew what would happen if Akito got his hands on him again and trying to help Kagura would just get them both caught, so he kept running.

"I wish you weren't the rat," Rin panted. "I could hug you and get out of here a lot quicker. Maybe kick a few of them on my way out."

"Yeah, life's a-"

A woman who had been hiding behind a wall leapt at Yuki, both disappearing in the puff of smoke. Rin didn't dare stop, but glanced back a moment later to see the woman putting rat-Yuki in a small box.

Rin didn't have a chance now. She didn't know where Kakeru lived, and she couldn't hope to outrun anyone in her outfit, but she refused to stop running. They may be bound to catch her, but she'd be damned if she made it easy for them.

--------------------------------------

"Here's the last document," Hatori announced, pulling out a property ownership for the land Kazuma's dojo was on.

Hana nodded, pulling out her walkie.

"_They know about the plan!"_ Hiro shouted before Hana could say anything. _"Everyone, run, they're-"_ The radio cut off before Hiro could finish.

"Let's move," Hatori said, opening the door and heading back the way they came.

"Did you hear that?" Tohru asked as they entered, wringing her hands. "What do you suppose they did to Hiro and Kisa?"

"I don't know. Let's get out of here, though."

"I'm not sure it'll be that easy," Shigure said, pointing out of the glass pane in the door. Everyone gathered around to see what he meant. There, by Hatori's car, were a number of men, standing around calmly waiting for them. "They'll see us the moment we leave the building."

--------------------------------------

"And then, ruffles!" Ayame said happily.

"That's great!" the man at the desk said eagerly. "Do you have that in a light purple?"

"No, but we could make it special for you. You can even see my assistant, Mine, wearing it before final purchase to see if you like it."

The man grinned. "Who wouldn't like that? Hey, have you ever thought about this. Get a regular schoolgirl uniform, and then-"

Ayame was listening intently. He had already received several new ideas from this man. "Go on," he said when the man stopped. The man didn't speak, but continued staring. Ayame turned around to see what he was staring at, finding two men walking up to him.

"You know these guys, Aaya?" he asked.

"A little," he said.

"Ayame Sohma, will you please come with us. Akito would like to see you."

Ayame bowed dramatically. "Well of course, if Akito wishes to see me I will be only too happy to oblige."

"We can get Hatori, Shigure, and Miss Honda and Miss Hanajima on our way out."

Aaya paused. "What do you mean?" he feigned ignorance. Not that it would do any good if they already knew exactly who was in the building.

"They seem reluctant to leave. Perhaps they believe they can wait us out, or find an unguarded exit," the man said. "I'm sure you'll be able to explain to them otherwise."

"What makes you think those particular people are here?"

"We've been tuned into the frequency you've been using all morning, while coordinating our own efforts over a different frequency."

"Oh," Aaya said. "Then, you've heard everything?"

"Most everything, yes." The man pulled out a radio. "Ayame secured, going for the others now."

--------------------------------------

Hatsuharu watched over the monitor as Kyo's group entered the cat's room, the door closing behind them. "Looks good so far."

"Haru, look!" Shishou pointed to the monitor showing Hiro and Kisa, as people started rushing them.

"_They know about the plan! Everyone, run, they're-"_

"This is bad," Shishou groaned.

"Look!" Haru pointed at another monitor, this one showing as Momiji and Kureno got dragged away.

Unfortunately Ritsu and Yuki's mother weren't anywhere that the security cameras would pick up, the grounds not being fully covered. But chances were Ritsu was being grabbed as well.

"We need to tell the others," Haru said, grabbing his walkie-talkie.

"They heard Hiro's announcement, and Akito's people might be listening. Better just leave it be."

"How could they possibly be listening in?" Haru asked.

"These walkie-talkies are not state-of-the-art," Shishou said, holding his own. "You can buy one that would pick up the same frequency at any number of stores. We picked a random frequency, and there are a lot of frequencies to choose from, so we thought it was pretty safe. But if they knew and were looking for us, all they'd have to do is go through frequencies one by one until they heard us."

"Then why the hell are we using these!"

"It was a very small gamble. We had to be able to talk, and it seemed unlikely that anyone knew what we were up to beforehand. We couldn't have known."

Haru growled angrily, punching the desk he was sitting at. "So what now?"

Shishou looked sadly at the monitor showing the door to the cat's room. "I don't know."

A light jingle sounded through the room. Haru pulled out his cell phone, looking at the caller ID. The last name was Sohma, though he didn't recognize the first name. He opened the phone, slowly putting it to his ear like it was going to bite him. "Yes?"

"_You may as well leave the security building. It's not doing you any good anymore, and we'd rather not have to break the door down."_

Haru looked at the screen showing the door to the security room. A number of people were standing there now, far more than Shishou and Haru could take out. One of them was talking on a cell phone, looking directly at the camera.

"_Well, what do you say?"_

Haru looked at Shishou, who had noticed the group gathering the moment Haru's phone rang. "Come and get me," he finally snarled, hanging up. With that Haru stood up, grabbed his chair, and began smashing everything in the room. Shishou just sighed and stepped back.

--------------------------------------

Ritsu had hardly gotten out of sight of the cat's room when he ran head-first into two men. Aaya's mother smiled, folded her arms across her chest, and stepped back. "Take him away," she ordered. As Ritsu was dragged off she pulled out a small radio. "Ritsu, secured."

--------------------------------------

Akito smiled, and held up a small radio.

"_Hiro and Kisa, secured,"_ the radio said.

"_Kureno and Momiji, secure."_

"_Ritsu, secured."_

"_Ayame secured, going for the others now."_

"_We're at Fujisaki's, but they've fled the house. Pursuing them now."_

"_Haru's insisting we break into the security room. We'll have them in a moment."_

Each voice came out within moments of each other. Kyo watched and listened in horror, realizing that they had covered every aspect of the plan.

"What now?" he demanded angrily.

"Tie them to the chairs," Akito ordered. "And we'll wait for a while longer."

Kyo's biological father and another inside Sohma grabbed him and Arisa, forcing them into wooden chairs and tying their hands behind their backs. They then picked up Megumi, throwing him in a third chair and tying his hands as well, just in case he woke up.

"_Hatori, Shigure, Tohru Honda, and Saki Hanajima, secured,"_ one of the voices over the radio announced soon after they were tied.

"_I've got a few men down, but we have Kazuma and Hatsuharu secured."_

"That just leaves Yuki, and those two whores," Akito sneered.

"Shut your mouth!" Arisa roared, struggling against her bindings. Akito nodded to Kyo's father, who grabbed her shoulder and punched her in the gut.

"Arisa!" Kyo yelled.

"Shush now, monster. Just listen to the news," Akito waved his radio.

After a while the radio came to life again. _"We've secured Yuki, Isuzu, and Kagura. Though we had to transform Yuki, and they all gave us quite a chase."_

"There now," Akito said, setting down the radio. "Now, let's talk."

"I would, but there aren't swearwords vile enough to describe you," Kyo spat, trying to free his hands.

Akito simply grinned. "Then I'll begin. You're probably wondering how we knew were to find all of your team. That was quite simple really. You don't know how to break the curse. But still, there are some controls you could wrangle from me, specifically your money and your property. Obviously, this meant that you'd go to the records building and to Fujisaki. But still, I didn't think that really covered it. Surely you would want some sign, some grandiose gesture of defiance. Something to deny the bond we share. To deny my control over you. Well, the most physical symbol of that is this very room. Of course that meant breaking into Sohma house, and you would need certain precautions set up. The security room, obviously, as well as some distraction, and perhaps a lookout, were all needed. I left the security room vulnerable, and let you think we didn't realize what either your distraction or your lookouts were doing.

"I must admit though, that this plan of yours is very gutsy. Very bold. Breaking and entering, stealing, and from the looks of things you actually intended to detonate the cat's room. Of course, I didn't know when you would strike. We had to be ready. But today Fujisaki called in sick, the first time in two years. That had to mean you were striking today."

"How did you know we'd strike at all?" Arisa said, glaring daggers at Akito.

"Everyone banded together to try to stop me from erasing your memory," Akito sneered at Arisa. "I saw a semi-organized resistance to me. But the real thing that gave it away was discovering that you retained your memory."

"How did you know that?" Kyo asked. If one of their group was a traitor, Kyo would kill them.

"Kureno," he said. "Kureno was acting strange one day, after having spoken to Hatori. He," Akito patted Kyo's father on the back, "happened to notice. And knowing the events that had taken place recently, he followed Kureno when Kureno went to check out 'a theory'. Kureno contacted you that night," Akito gestured to Arisa. "He had been going to turn you in, but in the end he joined you. He who I thought most loyal. If your father," this time he gestured at Kyo, "hadn't followed Kureno I wouldn't have known that this resistance was still going. Once Fujisaki called in sick we began checking different frequencies for any radio communication you might be doing, in order to confirm that it wasn't just coincidence." Akito sat down in a chair opposite his prisoners. "I just have one curiosity, how did you make sure Fujisaki got sick?"

"Trade secret," Arisa said. Not that telling him that Megumi cursed him would do much damage, as they already knew Megumi was part of this plan.

Akito frowned, but continued. "Nevertheless, we can't be sure that this is the entire resistance. Perhaps other members are waiting in the wings. But we'll deal with that. We're going to speak to the parents and siblings of all of you that we caught. Including Saki's parents, and grandparent. Miss Honda's grandfather, and those that live with him. Any classmates that any of you seem close to, and Yuki's student council, all will be dealt with."

Despite the fear and anger Kyo felt, he did have one solace in that Akito hadn't mentioned teachers. Even if this plan failed, Mayuko was still ready with the back-up plan, and Akito hadn't even considered her.

"I imagine that list covers all your members and then some," Akito said airily. "You may consider your coup thoroughly crushed."

"I wouldn't say that," Arisa said. "So long as your abuse continues, they'll resist you. Erase their memories a hundred times over, they will still fight."

"I think not," Akito said. "See, I can't trust Hatori to erase memories anymore. I believe he'll erase any memories for those we didn't actually apprehend, as it's a better option than beating them. But I'm not sure about anyone else. So, I will have to teach you all obedience. And I know how to hurt a person without touching them, I know they will obey me in the end. Take Kyo for example," Akito turned to more fully face him. "I think that I could beat him to within an inch of his life without taming him. But I can still tame him, I think. I believe that beating Miss Uotani to within an inch of her life would do it."

"No!" Kyo cried.

"I may even get carried away and kill you," he said calmly. "But I've heard your reputation, it's doubtful anyone would be surprised to find your beaten corpse in a ditch. They'd think it's just some old gang rivalry that got stirred up again." Akito grabbed Arisa by the hair. "But you shouldn't worry too much. I don't think killing you will be necessary. It'd probably be counter-productive, even." Akito let go of her hair and kicked her in the stomach, her chair sliding back.

"Don't do this, Akito," Kyo said.

"Begging, little monster?"

"No," Kyo growled. "It's you who should be begging. If you let her go unharmed, I promise not to hurt you."

"You're tied to a chair, what could you possibly do?" Akito laughed.

"Arisa," Kyo said softly. "I really do love you. I'm sorry I got you into this. And I'm sorry for what you're going to see. It'll disgust you, I'm sure, and even frighten you. But even if you hate me, I'll always love you."

"What are you talking about?" Arisa and Akito asked at the same time.

"Kick my bracelet off!" Kyo's hands were tied, but he had adjusted his bracelet forward, and stuck his hands as far out as he could to Arisa, whose chair was now behind and whose legs weren't tied.

"NO!" Akito and Kyo's father yelled, but too late. Arisa had risen her foot and kicked her heel down on Kyo's wrist unquestioningly the moment he gave the order. The bracelet clattered to the floor, and the two men backed away in fear.

"I told you it was you who should be begging," Kyo said, his voice gaining a deep scratchy timbre. Kyo's father ran for the door, but the ropes tying Kyo's wrists snapped and he leapt up, blocking the only exit.

An awful smell began to fill the room as Kyo's skin changed color, and his shirt began to rip, no longer fitting him. Kyo fell to all fours, his hands quickly becoming giant clawed feet. Soon, the transformation ended, and the creature that had been Kyo stood guarding the door, glaring at the frightened men.

The sound of vomiting caught his attention, and his head turned to see Arisa, head turned away from him, throwing up over her shoulder. Even in Kyo's monstrous eyes, his concern for her showed through.

Kyo's father took advantage of the situation, making one more bolt for the door, but he was backhanded by Kyo's powerful fist, falling limp to the floor. Kyo leapt at Akito, who screamed and fell back, finding himself pinned by the weight of the powerful creature.

"You will leave us all unharmed," Kyo snarled at Akito's face.

"Y-y-yes."

"Swear it!"

"I s-swear not to harm any of you!"

"Especially Arisa!"

"I swear I will not harm Arisa!" Akito whined.

Kyo's snarl lessened a bit, and he looked back to Arisa once more. She had ceased vomiting, and was watching the scene before her, eyes wide with terror.

"You will let the Juunishi, and all the Sohmas, live as we see fit. Our money is our own, our property is our own, and your word means nothing to us!"

"B-but I-"

"Swear it!" Kyo scraped a deep gash in the floor next to Akito's head, then held his giant claws in front of Akito's eyes.

"I swear! I won't interfere in the lives of other Sohmas any more! You are your own people!"

Kyo leaned even closer to Akito's face, his foul breath making Akito dizzy. "If you ever go back on your word, I will not hesitate to remove my bracelet once more."

Kyo rose from Akito's shaking form, returning to the chairs. "I would cut you loose, but I'm afraid I might scratch you," Kyo apologized to his girlfriend. He turned to his bracelet, and went to grab it.

Before he could touch it, a deep crack appeared on one of the beads. Soon, another crack, on another bead. In moments, the entire bracelet was covered with a web of deep gashes. And then it shattered, and only dust laid on the floor.

"W-what happened?" Kyo asked, afraid that without the bracelet, he would never be able to stop his transformation into this monster. But even as he spoke, Kyo's body began changing back to normal. In moments, he was himself again. For a moment he just stared at the floor where the bracelet had been, but then his face lit up. "I can feel it! The cat's gone! I'm free of the curse!"

"Yes," Akito said grudgingly as he stood. "The curse is broken. And not just you, everyone."

"Why? What happened?" Kyo asked. "Is it the promise you made?"

"No. Nothing I could say or do would've broken the curse. Only by all thirteen members of the zodiac refusing the power of God, rebelling against God, would break the curse."

"But then why didn't it break when Kureno joined us?" Kyo asked.

"Because not all thirteen members were committed to it. Not fully. Only once you were willing to completely defy me, even if it meant changing into that monster, was the curse broken." Akito sounded angry, but more than that he sounded beaten. He was a broken man, who didn't know how to live without power, and now had none.

"I will personally sign over all funds and property to the individual Sohmas," he said, walking out of the room without looking back.

Kyo untied Arisa, and massaged her sore wrists a bit. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"So that was the monster that Akito said you were?"

"Yeah," he said. "So… what now?"

"Meaning?"

"You've seen the cat's true form. What do you want to do about it?"

Arisa sighed. "I can see this was a difficult thing for you. I'm thrilled that the curse is broken. That means that you can't change into… that thing any more. But even if you could, you'd still be my Kyon-Kyon," she said. "I won't pretend it didn't exist. I was disgusted, and frightened by it. But… it's not you. You have to face it, and I can't imagine how hard it must be to actually become that thing, so I'd face it with you."

Kyo smiled. "You know, Tohru's the only other person who's seen that form, and still truly accepted and understood. My mother and Kagura, both of them tried, but it was different, ya know?" He let out a nervous laugh. "You really are my dream girl." While they had been talking, Kyo had untied Megumi.

"Yeah," she said. "And it's gonna land you in detention again."

He shook his head. "Because of you, I've broken free of the detention of this room." He held out his hand for her. "Once I leave here, I'm never stepping foot in this room again."

Arisa smiled, took his hand, and left with him, carrying Megumi along with them. Kyo's father they left, he could leave on his own once he came to.

"But having thrown up, don't expect me to kiss you until you've brushed your teeth," Kyo said, earning him a punch from Arisa.

In the abandoned room, the radio Akito had left came to life once more. _"Let the Sohmas go,_" Akito's voice said. _"It's over. They are free."_

--------------------------------------

GU: Well, that's it. Just the epilogue left. Kind of sad, finishing a story, but also a relief. Hopefully the epilogue will get out sooner than this chapter did. There are a couple of funny stories about my writing this chapter. For example, at first I forgot about Megumi in the ending scene, so Kyo and Uo just left him unconscious and tied to a chair. I was also worried that this chapter would end up being super short, but I think it turned out fine. One other thing, I have previously mentioned my sister's story "Momo is a Pimp" for Avatar: The Last Airbender under the account name Elina Trevisan. Now you have even more incentive to check it out, as I guest authored chapter 4, which pairs Momo with Toph. Yes, I said Momo and Toph, but it's just for humor's sake. Don't be afraid of the M rating, as I think it could do with less, and I'm positive that the chapter I wrote is only K or K+. Also, my sister (same sister and account) is writing a novelization of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. It's a great game, and my sister is putting a lot of detail into it, and it has a lot of stuff that's new to her story, and it's written so that you don't have to have played the game to understand it. It's a great read, and I personally recommend it. (She's also much better at updating regularly than I am).

JJ: That's a long paragraph you just wrote there. Are you sure you don't want to break it up some?

GU: Nah, I'm hanging a lampshade on it right now, so it's fine. Hey, aren't you supposed to be dead by the end of the end author's notes?

JJ: Good point. Latches onto GU with arms, legs, and teeth, and promptly dies for no apparent reason

GU: Dang it! I didn't say die on me! Medic!


	10. Epilogue: Victory Party

After leaving the cat's room, finally free from the curse and Akito, it didn't take Kyo and Arisa long to meet up with Ritsu, Kureno, Momiji, Haru, Shishou, Kisa, and Hiro.

"How did this happen?" Haru asked, nervous and giddy at the same time. "One minute the plan's working perfectly, the next it's gone completely to pot, and the next the curse is lifted and Akito tells everyone to let us go?"

Shishou took Megumi from Kyo and Arisa and began bandaging his head.

"Well-"

"_Victory party at my house!"_ Shigure suddenly announced over their walkie-talkies. _"Make sure everyone knows!"_

Kyo chuckled. "Rather than retell it a dozen times, I'll just tell everyone at the party."

"Party! Party!" Momiji clapped happily.

"Is it really over?" Hiro asked. "Permanently, I mean."

"That's what Akito said," Kyo nodded.

Haru suddenly stepped forward and hugged Arisa tightly.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're hugging!" Kyo shouted.

Haru stepped back, looking down at his still human hands. "Just checking," he said, grinning.

"Yay! Hugs for everyone!" Momiji said, leaping into Arisa's arms.

"You're so stupid," Hiro said, glancing uncomfortably at Arisa. "You can feel the curse is gone, you don't need to check." Despite this, Hiro kept looking hopefully towards Arisa.

Arisa, finally pried free from Momiji, rolled her eyes. "Fine, hugs for everyone."

Hiro looked down quickly, turning red. "I don't-"

Arisa hugged the boy from behind. "I know you wanted to try it, tough guy." Kyo glared at her, but she just stuck her tongue out.

Before heading out for the party Arisa had hugged all of the formerly cursed men, save Kureno, who had insisted it would be too awkward. Kyo and Arisa fervently agreed. Kisa wasn't left out either, sharing a hug with Megumi when he regained consciousness, thoroughly confused, but overall okay.

--------------------------------------

"Where is Shigure?" Kyo asked once they were at Shigure's place. Everyone but Shigure's group had arrived, though Rin and Kagura were currently off getting changed into something more comfortable.

"Sorry for the delay!" Shigure announced, entering the house, arms full of groceries. "We couldn't very well have a victory feast without food!" The rest of the group that had gone to the records building followed him inside, arms full of produce and other ingredients. "You'd best get cooking, Tohru, we've got a lot of hungry people here."

"Of course," Tohru said, hurrying into the kitchen.

Arisa smacked Shigure upside the head. "She's not your servant girl, you know!"

Shigure responded to this assault by hugging Arisa. She sighed in resignation, and pushed him off after a short moment.

"Anyway, tell us what exactly happened to break the curse," Hatori said.

"And we should invite over that kid who gave us the explosives. The more the merrier!" Aaya said.

"In that case we should invite Mayuko as well," Arisa said.

Most everyone looked at her. "Why?" Kureno asked.

Kyo sighed, and told everyone both about Mayuko and their back-up plan, and about the events that happened in the cat's room.

"What, you couldn't trust us enough to tell us about Mayuko and the back-up plan?" Rin asked angrily when he was finished. Hiro was also glaring at them.

"Don't be so upset, Rin," Kureno said calmly. "I'm sure it wasn't you they didn't trust." Kyo hadn't named names, but Kureno didn't need them to.

"Oh yes, we all should be so upset at Kyo and Uo, even though they were the ones who started this rebellion that has now ended the curse," Shigure said. At this Rin chuckled.

"Even I have to admit that I owe that idiot," Yuki said.

Rin laughed. With the curse broken, and everyone in such high spirits, not even Hiro or her could remain upset.

"Now then," Arisa said sternly. "I expect everyone who won't burn the house down or completely ruin the food to get in there and help Tohru cook!"

Most everyone, whether they were cooking or not ended up in the kitchen, or at least within shouting range, talking and laughing with everyone else, and exchanging hugs at the drop of a hat. They barely heard the knock on the door, announcing the arrival of Mayuko and Kakeru. This of course started another round of hugs, much to Mayuko's embarrassment, and Kakeru's enjoyment.

"I thought you said you had a girlfriend," Yuki asked him.

"True, but I'd have to be dead not to notice your hot cousins," Kakeru responded, admiring the view as Rin walked back into the kitchen. "What exactly is going on here, anyway?"

"It's a victory celebration," Yuki told him.

"And it has something to do with the explosives I gave you?"

"We actually didn't need those," Yuki said. "You can have them back."

"Great, where are they?"

"They're right over…" Yuki paused. "Actually, we left them somewhere. I'll get them tomorrow. Where did you get those anyway?"

"I'm a troublemaker with a lot of money," he responded casually. "So what are we celebrating and what were you going to blow up?"

"We're celebrating freedom, and we were going to blow up a building."

Kakeru looked at him blankly. "Can you be any more vague?"

"If I tried hard I'm sure I could be," he joked. "But really, if I gave you all the details you'd never believe it."

Kakeru shrugged. "Who am I to turn down a party like this one? But, can I ask just one more thing?" Yuki nodded. "What's with all the hugging going on here?"

Yuki laughed. "They're freedom hugs, and you'll see a lot of them tonight."

"I'm not complaining."

Mayuko wasn't really much for hugging, but that didn't stop anyone else from hugging her. Hatori also didn't do much hugging, so Arisa had to point it out when the two of them not only hugged, but seemed to stay that way for a while.

"Did you guys see that?" she whispered to Hana and Tohru.

"They would make a really cute couple," Tohru said.

"Their waves became quite soothing together," Hana agreed.

"Okay, first of all, she's our teacher," Kyo said to them. "Should you really play matchmaker with someone who can flunk you? And Arisa, I didn't think you were such a romantic." He paused. "At least not for other people."

"Forgive me for being aware of other people's feelings," Arisa said. "I may be a yankee, but I'm still a girl."

Kyo smirked. "I've noticed."

Arisa gave him a playful glare before continuing. "So are you saying you didn't notice anything going on there?"

"Everyone's been giving and getting hugs. Even Hatori. He may not be hugging left and right, but she wasn't the first one."

"And did he sit that close to the others?" Arisa asked, nodding towards the couch they could see in the other room. Indeed, while they still looked quite professional and disinterested, they were seated awfully close to each other.

"That… is a little odd," Kyo admitted.

"What's odd?" Mine asked, looking over their shoulders.

"Aaah!" they jumped. Mine was Aaya's assistant, but no one had realized she was coming over.

"I hope no one minds, but I invited Mine over," Aaya said loudly to everyone.

"Aaya, I can understand having Kakeru over, but Mine never had anything to do with the plan," Kyo said. "Why is she here?"

"Ah, young Kyo, still so naïve," Aaya said, shaking his head. "The answer is so simple. I can either have Mine over and hug her, or she could mind the shop and leave me to hug miss Uotani." At that Mine leaned back into Aaya, who wrapped his arms around her. "Which will it be?"

Kyo groaned, and went back to helping cook.

Once the food was all ready the entire group moved outside, setting up tables and picnic blankets.

Kyo sat down on one of the blankets and Arisa snuggled up against his chest. She wasn't usually one for cuddling, but just the fact that they now could cuddle made it more appealing. Kyo wrapped his arms around her protectively, sighing contentedly. He could get used to this. And while Arisa was too tough to admit it, it felt good to be held and protected.

"MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"Way to ruin the mood," Kyo murmured, looking for the person who shouted.

Shigure's editor, Mitchan, was approaching, clutching a letter in Shigure's handwriting. "HOW CAN HE HAVE FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! WHAT DOES HE MEAN HIS MEMORY WAS ERASED!" she wailed. Momiji suddenly flew through the air and ended up hugging Mitchan.

"You actually sent that letter!" Arisa yelled. However, Shigure was mysteriously missing.

"Don't worry," Hatori tried to calm the panicking woman and remove Momiji at the same time. "I assure you that Shigure has not forgotten what happens next."

"BUT HIS LETTER SAYS-"

"He's just teasing you," Yuki assured. "Again."

"I'LL FIND SHIGURE!" Ritsu said, charging off into the house. "YOU'LL SEE, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!"

"We ought to look too," Kyo said, reluctantly getting up from his comfortable position with Arisa.

Shigure was eventually found, sitting in his closet of all places. "Just cleaning," he had insisted. He almost got away again, but Hatori was able to stop him. With Mitchan reassured, and invited to stay (as they had plenty of food), activities resumed as normal. Mitchan received several more hugs, but didn't voice her confusion over the matter.

Finally, as most the food had been eaten, the leftovers dutifully put away by Tohru and the sky was darkening, a few of the more sensible people decided to head home. Hatori, Kureno, Mayuko, and Mitchan were among them. But most stayed around long after, falling asleep on the couch, the floor, or the picnic blankets under the stars. Others stayed up all night long. Kyo and Arisa did eventually fall asleep, lying together on a picnic blanket. They had to be woken up soon after if they hoped to make it to school on time. They barely got there on time, and were half-asleep, but happy.

Shigure eventually fell asleep on the couch. He was finally woken up when Kyo dropped his books on the table. Shigure checked his watched and yawned.

"You're home awfully late," Shigure mumbled.

"I had detention," Kyo replied

"Sleeping in class?" Kyo had only gotten an hour or two of sleep at most.

"No," Kyo said sheepishly. "Public display of affection."

--------------------------------------

Gravaja Umbros: Since this is such an important part of the story I decided to save my author's comments for after the epilogue, and do it the comments myself. Anyway, that's it; "Detention" is now over, barring any slight revisions and corrections I go back and make. This has been a great experience for me. For one, this is probably the first thing other than one-shots that I've actually stuck with to the end. This earned me over one hundred reviews before it was finished, most of them glowing. It has also taken me over two years to finish this. Now, no matter when it is you read this, still feel free to review. I would ask that anyone that makes it this far, even if they haven't reviewed any other chapter, at least leave a review for the overall story here. I thank anyone who has stayed with me this far, through the long delays and the chapters that weren't as good as I'd like them. Thank you everyone, it means a lot to me.


End file.
